


Like Cosmos

by Ashley_lim58



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV), StartUp (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Second Lead Syndrome, Slow Burn, because Han Ji Pyeong deserves better, jidal, teamhanjipyeong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_lim58/pseuds/Ashley_lim58
Summary: JiDal fanfic from K-Drama Start-UpBecause three years are enough time for a relationship to change.It’s been a week since Start Up ended and I just can’t get over the fact that JiDal deserve a better chance.This is my take on what could have happened to JiDal during those “wasted” three years, starting from Dal Mi’s interview with In Jae’s company.This is my first fanfic, I’m sorry if my writing style is too rigid. hope you guys like it, and please tell me what you think. Any feedbacks are greatly appreciated!All the credits belong to the respective owners and creators.
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 74
Kudos: 262





	1. Chapter 1

**Dal mi’s POV**

Dal Mi can’t believe that In-Jae hired her as her COO.

She felt slightly guilty using their father in the interview. But now that she got in, she can’t help but feel excited to work as a team with her unnie.

And mostly, she’s relieved that at least she’s not lost anymore.

Needing some fresh air, Dal Mi went to the rooftop to get some time alone.

_“When you can’t beat the enemy, join them”_

  
That was the advice that Han team leader gave Dal Mi after the whole 2STO fiasco.

After breaking up with Do San, Dal Mi thought long and hard on what she needed to do next. Without Samsan tech, no job, and no college degree, Han team leader’s advice became her new lifeline.

She didn’t want to go back to be a corporate slave where she’ll be stuck in companies who will always overlook her because of her lack of higher education.

So that leads her to In-Jae. The rivalry between them is what propelled Dal Mi to become successful in the first place and join sand box. To prove to In Jae that she would not lose to her for choosing her father’s love and care over a comfortable life with her mom and her rich step father.

And when Dal mi and samsan tech had finally beaten In Jae in demo day, although the win was short-lived, she was so proud and happy. So admittedly, Dal mi hesitated to come to work for her unnie.

However,after a sleepless night, she came to realize that clearly what happened shows that she’s too naive and needs more experience, experience that her unnie definitely had.

And she hadn’t lied, In Jae’s speech reminded her of their father who wanted to create start up to prepare for a better world.

So Dal Mi decided to throw away her pride and apply to In Jae company for their Strategic planning team.

Dal mi observed the sky, the sun has begun to set, painting the sky in a beautiful pink and orange colors.

She closed her eyes and think of her father.

_Father, can you see us now? Your daughters are now working together for a better world. Please watch over us._

Feeling hungry, she decided to come down from the rooftop. On the elevator down, she suddenly felt the urge to share this news to Han team leader, Dal Mi texted him.

“Han team leader, are you free right now?”

She waited for his response for some time but no reply came.

Giving up, she walked to the bus stop and waited. Just before the bus came, her phone rang and Han team leader called her.

“Dal Mi ssi, sorry I just saw your message, I was driving home. Is something wrong?”

Dal mi can’t help but feel touched, He’s always concerned for her.

“No no, I’m okay, actually I was wondering whether we could have dinner and talk. have you eaten? ”

“Ah, I thought something happened. Sure, I haven’t eaten dinner yet, where are you? I’ll pick you up”

“That’s okay, I’ll come to your apartment and bring some tteokbokki and chicken.

is that okay? Or do you want something else to eat?”

“No no that’s enough, I’m just glad that finally we’re not eating guksu anymore”

He chuckled slightly, and Dal mi can’t help but find him adorable

“Yes, well I’m feeling good and want to thank you with a meal, so wait for me and get some beer out okay?”

“Sure Dal Mi-ssi, please be careful”

“Okay”

Dal mi hung up and called a taxi, she didn’t want Mr. Han to wait too long.

On the way to Mr. Han’s apartment, Dal mi’s mind can’t help but wander to Do San and Mr. Han, and how she hasn’t actually had the time to process and address the letters and Mr. Han’s confession properly with him with everything that’s been going on.

She still felt a pang remembering how Do San and Mr. Han deceived her.

And even though she was confused for a time, she knew that her feelings towards Do San was greater.

But Do San is gone now, Dal Mi drove him away herself.

Sighing, Dal mi snap from her thoughts. she really needs to get her life together and move on.

It’s for the best. —————————————————————

**Ji Pyeong’s POV**

  
_Shower? Done  
Clean up? Done  
Set up the table? Done  
Beer? Done_

Ji Pyeong was in a daze. He had been worried about Dal Mi after their last conversation.

He met with Do San when he asked Alex to keep Noon Gil, so he knew that Do San already left for Sillicon Valley.

And as for what that means for him and Dal Mi, he can’t help but hope.

His thoughts were interrupted with the sudden bell, and his heart rate shoot up at an alarming rate.

Making sure he looks presentable with his night clothes and all is set up for the last time, Ji Pyeong rushed to open the door with a smile.

—————————————————————

**Dal Mi’s POV**

After checking her makeup is in place, Dal Mi rung the bell to Mr. Han’s apartment.

How funny fate is, She remembered when Mr. Han, samsan tech trio, and her played go-stop here to celebrate Do San’s birthday. Dal mi was so eager to get closer with her first love “Do San from the letters”

When in truth, her first love was actually Mr. Han. And it was his birthday and his wish to play go-stop in the letters.

The door opened, revealing Mr. Han in a dark blue satin pajamas smiling sheepishly at her. While his split lip has healed, Dal mi can still see some of the scars from his fight with Do San on his face.

“Wow this is the first time I see you so relaxed, Han team leader, were you actually preparing to go to bed when I called?” Dal mi joked lightly, it’s really endearing to see Mr. Han like this.

“Haha, no I cleaned up my apartment a bit and got dirty so I showered,

here come on in, let’s get all these food set up and eat, I’m starving”

Mr. Han laughed and took Dal Mi’s tteokbokki and chicken and ushered her inside.

Coming to the dinner table, Dal Mi noticed the money tree plant that she gave to Do San.

“Oh, that’s....”

“Ah, yeah I kept it. Nam Do San-ssi and I initially didn’t want to keep on the ruse so I kept it instead” Said Mr. Han slowly, Dal Mi can see that he still feels guilty deceiving her.

“Ah, I see... that’s actually good, I would have been sad if you threw it away”

Mr. Han was silent for a time

“Thank you, I’ll always cherish and take care of it. come on let’s eat”

Dal Mi sat down and started to eat “So... to what do I owe this honor, Seo Dal Mi-sii?”

“Ah, it’s just that umm.. today I interviewed for In Jae’s company and I got accepted”

“Wow, really? Congratulations!”

“Yeah, I decided to follow your advice and join unnie’s company, I think I can learn a lot from her. I need to be more cautious from now on and not be as rash as before.”

Dal mi smiled weakly, in a way some small part of her that was always brimming with passion has dimmed down.

Mr. Han observed her silently. Then he grabbed a can of beer, opened it, and offered it to Dal mi.

“I’m glad to hear that Dal mi-ssi, but I hope that you will not change and continue to work as passionately as you do before, even though you make me worry sometimes.”

Dal Mi felt a tug on her heart.

“Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Han?” Dal mi joked, she didn’t want things to get awkward.

Mr. Han laughed, “well, I’m learning to see the world in a new perspective Dal mi-ssi, thanks to you.

Before I kept nitpicking on everything you do, especially with NoonGil. I just looked at the hard facts and didn’t believe in a business that has a good vision unless it would be profitable. But you’ve shown me that a business that can help people and the world for the better, is worth fighting for.

And besides, seeing you with all your ideas and sparks light up in your eyes, it was really beautiful.”

Dal mi stopped eating. She looked up at Mr. Han’s eyes and found him staring back at her.

Dal mi held his gaze.

The air felt so thick

Dal mi felt heat rising up to her cheeks and cleared her throat.

“Ah.. well, I don’t blame you, I do think I’m pretty beautiful too.. people have told me I look like Suzy” Dal-Mi joked, hoping to clear the tension.

Mr. Han laughed, bringing up his sinful dimples on full display. Dal-mi can’t help but laugh along with him.

“Seriously Mr. Han, as I’ve told you before, I really don’t think of any of your advice as nitpicking.

if anything I’m grateful that you’ve always put on the brakes for us so we don’t get hurt. So please don’t feel guilty, okay? If it weren’t for your advices, I would still be at home moping and have no clue on what to do. So please, nitpick on me all you want ” Dal-mi said while smiling.

Mr. Han shook his head and laughed slightly. He muttered something under his breath and Dal mi can’t help but wonder what he said.

Mr. Han took a sip on his beer and said “hey, my advice isn’t free you know, I’m not that great of a guy, so if you want to consult with me, I expect many free food in the future”

Dal-mi laughed and raised her glass, Mr. Han did the same and they both drank.

They continued their meal in a comfortable silence.

* _This is really nice_ , Dal mi thought  
 _I could get used to this._

—————————————————————

**Ji Pyeong’s POV**

After eating, Ji Pyeong drove Dal-mi home.

He put on his coat over his pajamas and Dal-mi teased him that he looked really different from how he usually is.

He could listen to Dal-mi’s laugh forever and not get bored.

After they arrived in front of Dal-mi’s house, Dal-mi bid Ji Pyeong goodbye, but before Dal-mi got out, Ji Pyeong gently grabbed Dal-mi’s hand. Not wanting the night to be over yet.

“Dal-mi ssi, regarding grandma’s condition. Should we go to a different doctor for a check-up? I asked a friend of mine and he recommended this one doctor to me, he said that this doctor is recognized as one of the best ophthalmologist in the world.

I know that grandma said that she’s okay, but Getting a second opinion wouldn’t hurt right?” Ji Pyeong said.

Dal-mi pondered a bit and said “That’s a good idea, but how should we do it? I’ve also been asking her to go to a different doctor, but she kept refusing me though”

“Then how about we don’t tell her that we’re going to a doctor and say that we’re going on a trip instead? The doctor actually is in Gangwon-Do anyway, and it’s really beautiful there”

Dal-mi was stunned and then slowly smiled mischievously,

“Shall we?” She said and chuckled. “Wow, Mr. Han, you keep on surprising me today. I didn’t know you could come up with these tricks”

Ji Pyeong laughed “well it can be our secret, this is after all for grandma’s sake” They both laughed.

“Okay then, do you wanna come inside? We can ask grandma for the trip together. “

“Not yet, I’ll book an appointment with the doctor first and I’ll let you know”

“Okay Mr. Han, thank you... This really means a lot”

“No, really, don’t thank me. Grandma has done a lot more for me, I don’t want to see her sick”

Dal mi smiled gently, and Ji Pyeong returned her smile. He finally decided to talk about what had been bothering at him.

“Dal-mi ssi, I actually have another thing to tell you.”

“Yes? What is it Mr. Han?” Said Dal mi expectantly.

Ji Pyeong hesitated for a bit. “It’s about Nam Do San-ssi”

Dal mi’s face fell, and Ji Pyeong cursed at himself internally. Why couldn’t he just stay silent and leave things alone.

Well... he dug this grave, might as well lie in it.

“I met with him two days ago, and I just want to let you know that NoonGil will continue to operate. In fact Nam Do San-ssi has agreed to keep on working on it until Alex find other investors willing to buy it. So grandma can keep using it”

Dal mi kept silent, her face unreadable.

“Okay Mr. Han, thank you for telling me.”

Ji Pyeong felt relieved “Anytime, Dal-mi ssi... and thank you for telling me that you got accepted today, it makes me happy that you want to share things with me”

“Hmmm you say that now, wait till I bombard you with my never-ending questions and annoy you with unimportant calls” Dal-mi said.

“As long as you don’t forget to keep on treating me delicious meals, Seo Dal Mi-ssi” Ji Pyeong grinned.

Dal Mi laughed and Ji Pyeong laughed with him.

“I should head inside, Ah come to think of it... wait for me Mr. Han, okay?”

Dal mi rushed inside, leaving Ji Pyeong confused.

Not long after Dal mi came back, bringing a small white tube and got in the car.

“This is grandma’s home made salve, it’s really really effective for treating scars, so please apply it every 6 hours on your wounds, okay?”

Ji Pyeong was struck silent. He was touched that Dal mi was concerned for him.

Dal mi was annoyed when Ji Pyeong was silent for too long.

“I mean it Han team leader, this is the Choi Won Deok special recipe, so if I see you next week and the scars are still there, I will know that you’re not taking the salve and I will tell grandma to scold you, okay?” Dal mi said, in a stern but yet adorable way nonetheless.

Ji Pyeong smiled widely, he felt like his heart could burst out of happiness any moment.

_I’m in a deep trouble_

“You got it, Seo Dal mi - ssi”

Dal mi then smiled back at him, holding Ji Pyeong’s gaze.

“Good night Han team leader”

“Yes, sweet dreams Dal mi-ssi, say Hi to grandma for me”

“I will, sleep tight” Dal mi smiled and got out of the car, she waved at him and then head back inside.

Ji Pyeong waited until Dal Mi is safely inside, smiling the whole time.

With hope and fear in his heart, Ji Pyeong drove back home.

_And perhaps, to a new beginning._


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dal mi finds out the whole truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Halmeoni has always been #teamJiPyeong

**Dal mi’s POV**

After Mr. Han left, Dal mi showered and went back to the kitchen to help her mother do the dishes. 

Dal-mi was still awkward with her mother, and did her best to avoid her. That didn’t stop Ah Hyun from making silly small talks and offering Dal-mi snacks though. 

_As if that could erase 15 years of abandonment._

Tired of being ignored, her mom finally went to bed, while Dal-mi, still feeling alert, sat on the couch. 

She was surprised to find herself much more at peace than she’s been in a long time. 

Halmeoni came out of her room and asked “So, did good boy take the the salve?” 

“Yes, of course halmeoni. I told him that if his wounds are still there next week, you’ll give him a proper Choi Won Deok scolding”

Halmeoni chuckled.

“Aigoo... That good boy is 33 already, how could he still make adults worry. Tsk tsk” 

Dal mi chuckled, she should be weirded out by how much Halmeoni cares about Mr. Han.

But what she felt instead was, warmth.

  
“So I take it you’ll be seeing him again next week?” Halmeoni asked, sitting down the couch beside Dal mi.

Sensing a hint of nosiness, Dal mi just smiled and said “I guess, we do work in a connected building after all, so we’ll be seeing each other often” 

Dal mi leaned back on the couch, feeling strangely at ease despite the eventful day. 

“Halmeoni, can I ask you something?” 

“What?”

“Why do you call Mr. Han good boy halmeoni?”

“Because he’s a good boy. What else could it be? 

He might talk harsh and act like he’s the toughest boy in the world, but his heart is too good for his own sake. He always pretend to not care about things when I know that he cares the most. And he’s very selfless” 

_That’s true._

“Is that why you asked him to write me the letters?” Dal mi asked, she started messaging Halmeoni’s shoulders.

Halmeoni went rigid, Dal mi guess halmeoni also still feels guilty.

“It’s okay Halmeoni, I know you did it for me. I’m not mad anymore, I know that I acted like I don’t care about the letters anymore, but that’s because I was so hurt that I wasn’t ready to face it yet. Not to mention demo day was coming and I needed to prepare. 

But I don’t want to keep pretending that I’m okay anymore. 

I wanna know the truth, all of it. Not in bits and pieces. 

I need it halmeoni, so I can process it and then we can all move on.”

_And not feel like a fool who was in love with an illusion half her life._

_If it was even love in the first place._

“I already know that you asked Mr. Han for a favor to write me the letters, and Mr. Han asked Do San to pretend to be Do San from the letters. And my guess is that you did it because I had no friends, but why Mr. Han? Why did he agree to write the letters? And how did you know him in the first place?”

Dal mi knew that she was probably overwhelming halmeoni with her questions. But she just couldn’t keep her curiosity in check.

“You’re right. At first, I did it because I thought you could use a friend after In Jae and Ah Hyun left. You were so lonely and sad and I wanted you to smile again. Then I remembered you were so jealous when In jae got letters from some boy on my corn-dog shop so I thought you’d be happy if you got a letter too. I wanted to write you myself, but you’d know that it was from me. So I asked Ji Pyeong.”

Halmeoni then took Dal mi’s hands off her shoulder into her own. 

”Do you remember that angry boy who was loitering around the cherry blossom tree in front of my corn-dog shop, holding an envelope full of money?”

Dal-mi could hazily remember a solemn high-school boy screaming he wasn’t hungry and then left when halmeoni asked him what did he want to eat. 

“It can’t be... that was Mr. Han?” Dal-mi was so shocked. So she had met him before after all. 

“Yeah, Ji Pyeong had just left the orphanage and he didn’t have a place to live. That night I caught him looking at a rental space ad scam. He only got some small money from the orphanage so of course he wouldn’t get a decent place to live. I offered him to stay in the room at the back of my corn-dog shop, but him being stubborn as a rock just like now, kept refusing. In the end I told him that I left the key in the bird box on the cherry blossom tree and left.

In the morning, I remembered that I left my money there and If he did stay over than I was afraid that he would take the money. 

But he didn’t. I think that was the first time I called him good boy.” Halmeoni chuckled, and Dal-mi could see the adoration in her eyes. 

And there it was again, a tug on her heart.

Is it pity? Is it something else? Dal-mi was not sure. 

She should have known, being a tough person that he is, it was obvious that Mr. Han didn’t have an easy past. 

Halmeoni continued on, still holding Dal-mi’s hand. “Then he kept on living in my shop for a year, that was when you guys exchanged letters back and forth before he left for college.”

“So he did it for you then? Or because he felt bad for me?”

“I think it might be because of both. He didn’t have anyone too, you see.”

Dal-mi had pretty much guessed the truth, but her heart felt a pang none the less. 

She herself questioned it from time to time. How did “Do San” would even know about her? Back then she didn’t socialize much. Her only friend was her own sister because her school mates didn’t even like her and there was no Nam Do San at her school or in the nearby schools that she knew of, so the chance of some random boy suddenly sending her a love letter was actually non-existent. But she was so desperate for a companion that she drank all those letters without overthinking the details. 

Halmeoni squeezed Dal-mi’s hands and added on. 

“Dal mi-ya... I haven’t really apologized to you for deceiving you all this time. I know that you held on to the “Nam Do San” from the letters all these years. But if I have to be honest, even though I regretted it a lot at first, now that I look back, I don’t regret it that much anymore. 

You both needed a friend, but sucked at making friends even though you were good kids. 

Those letters made you smile again and helped you with losing In Jae and your parents. 

And as for good boy, He may have started writing it because I basically forced him to do so, aigooo I even told him what to write at times. 

But to my surprise, after some time he looked forward to it. He kept on waiting for your reply and then I could tell that he enjoyed writing to you as you did to him.

I think what I still regret is that I should have come clean sooner, or I should have just introduced you two so you both could just become friends on your own. And I could have spared you both and Do San so much pain. 

I was selfish and I didn’t want to see you hurt, so I asked good boy to help me again, to find Nam Do San and asked him to pretend just for one night to be your pen pal to accompany you to In Jae’s networking event. But you were so happy that good boy and Do San couldn’t bear to hurt you, so the lies just kind of snowballed from there.

And in the end, all of you ended up getting hurt because of my selfishness.

And for that I’m so sorry Dal-mi ya”

Tears rolled down Dal-mi’s cheeks, and halmeoni gently wiped them away.

“Regardless of the past, both good boy and Do San cares a whole lot about you. I think you know that they both have feelings for you and hurting you was never their intention. “

“I know halmeoni, but I can’t help it, the three of you made me feel like a complete fool!

And even with all the things you’ve told me and even if my heart tells me that they didn’t want to hurt me, This whole thing made me doubt everything and I just couldn’t trust myself!” 

Halmeoni hugged crying Dal-mi tightly and whispered again and again.

“I’m sorry Dal-mi ya, I’m really sorry.”

After Dal-mi calmed down, she released Halmeoni.

“Thank you for telling me the truth. But I’m sorry halmeoni, I guess I still need time.”  
Dal mi said weakly. 

Halmeoni rubbed soothing circles on Dal-mi’s hand.

“That’s okay Dal-mi ya... but if you don’t mind, I would like to tell you something else.”

Dal-mi sniffed “what is it halmeoni?”

“After the networking event, I actually wanted to tell you that it was all fake, but Ji Pyeong... That good boy couldn’t bear with how disappointed you would be and said to me again and again that you won’t get hurt and that he would make sure that you didn’t get hurt. And I believed him. He might not have done this the right way, but if you still think that they did all this just for their own amusement, then you really are a fool.”

Dal-mi sniffed. She had no idea.

“Do u remember the night before we went on a trip with do san? When Do San was drunk and ended up staying here for the night with Ji Pyeong?”

How could Dal mi forget? That was a rollercoaster night.

“Yes I do, why?”

“That night when I was passing through the guest room, I overheard them talking. I mean Good boy and Do San”

—————————————————  
 _ **flashback**_

_“Rich jerks are greedier” Do San said_

_“What? Did you just call me jerk?_

_What did you just say?”_

_“Aigoo... my apologies... let me rephrase that. “Rich Men”. Rich men are greedier. I suppose._

_“Why are you calling me greedy? What did I do? In some sense, you have more to offer than I do.”_

_“What? What do I have that you don’t”_

_“Lots! So many things_

_Ah! You’re 4 cm taller than me.”_

_Do San scoffed_   
_“I have text neck”_

_Ji Pyeong scoffed_

_“You are younger than me. You are in your 20s, whereas I am in my mid 30s.”_

_“You own a river-view apartment and that crazy expensive watch”_

_Ji Pyeong scoffed again_

_“You have.....”_

_Silence_

_“Jeez what am I doing right now?”_

_Fine. Good for you that you have nothing”_

_Ji Pyeong clapped_

_“That’s right. I have nothing. That one thing is all I’ve got. I have only one thing and that’s everything to me, and you’re taking it away from me?”_

_“Then let’s change”_

_“Take my river-view apartment and that expensive watch. In exchange for that one thing.”_

_“No thank you”_

**_flashback ends_**  
—————————————————

“I had a feeling that they were talking about you, but Good boy denied that he had feelings for you so I brushed it off. I should have known that he liked you. He was a fool who was always oblivious to his feelings after all. 

  
It wasn’t until he came to me the day that our phones got switched that I realized he truly likes you.

You’d gotten more suspicious of Do San and him and I said that I wanted to get the letter you left for Do San in the old cherry tree and give it to Do San to give to you, so you wouldn’t be suspicious of him anymore.

But Ji Pyeong, he said he didn’t want to lie to you anymore and wanted to tell you everything.   
He finally realized his feelings for you and admitted it to me.

And me? What did I do? I said to him that he couldn’t do that to you and Do San. Me! Even though I was the reason of all this mess in the first place.”

Halmeoni rambled on, her voice cracking and eyes brimming with tears and guilt.

“And even though I hurt him, good boy decided to sacrificed his feelings for you and went to get the letters for Do San so you and Do San can be happy together. And you would never find out the truth. 

But as fate would have it, you went there and found out the truth all on your own.”

And there it was, all the truth out in the open. Dal - mi was stunned beyond words.

  
she knew in her heart that Mr. Han was sincere, but she was too preoccupied by her own hurt that she just didn’t care. Now that she knows the extent of Mr. Han’s feelings and sacrifices for her, she felt incredibly selfish and it made her sick to her stomach.

“And the rest, you already know. “

Halmeoni stood up, and said to Dal-mi “Dal mi - ya... I know that you have feelings for Do San. And if you choose him or any other person, I wouldn’t stop you because you are my family and I love you. I want what makes you happy. And I don’t want to force you to give good boy a chance unless you yourself want to.

But if I can ask you for one thing, it would be that don’t hurt Ji Pyeong. If you decide that you can’t forgive him, don’t string him along and tell him your feelings so he can move on as well. He deserve his own happiness.”

And with that halmeoni went inside her bedroom, leaving Dal-mi alone with her thoughts and whirlwind of emotions for a long time before she too succumbed to her bedroom, closing her eyes and yet sleep evaded her for hours to come.

——————————————————

The next morning, Dal mi was awakened by a ring on her phone. Seeing Mr. Han’s name popped up on her phone successfully wiped Dal mi’s sleepiness completely. Dal mi immediately sat up and read his message.

_“Thanks again for the salve, it worked wonders.”_

_”Good luck on your first day”_

Dal mi smiled.

The truth was, Dal mi knew her heart may not be able let go of Do San yet.

But losing Mr. Han?

Utterly terrifying.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! Hope you guys like it! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to the injustice done to Ji Pyeong and the letters.
> 
> I felt that the letters storyline was abandoned after Dal mi found out the truth in ep 9 even though they made it a huge part of the story in the beginning.
> 
> I was especially heartbroken for Ji Pyeong when he admitted his feelings to halmeoni. While it was very painful for Dal mi to found out the truth, no one seemed to acknowledge that it hurt Ji Pyeong too. In the end he suffered alone and he had to sacrifice his feelings to make everyone happy.


	3. That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dal mi had her first sleepover at Ji Pyeong's

**Dal mi’s POV**

Days passed in a blur. After the introduction of In Jae company’s Guardian AI on demo day, the company had landed on several security projects with South Korea’s biggest banks. As a result, In Jae worked Dal mi to the bone since her first day.

Not that Dal-mi minded though, working with In Jae made her learn a lot of things about managing a business that she wasn’t able to do before in Samsan tech, where she spent most her time looking for investors. Besides, the distraction that the workload provided was an added bonus.

To her surprise, although they’re still awkward during work, In Jae never once looked down on Dal mi’s lack of education and experience and remained professional throughout, valuing Dal mi’s insightful ideas while giving constructive but stern advice for less feasible ones. She also never held what had happened between the two of them both personal-life wise and their competition in the past against Dal-mi. Which earned her a great deal of Dal mi’s respect.

The problem however, was In Jae’s assistant Yi Su and the developer twins Shin Hyeon and Shin Jeong.

From dirty looks to snappy comments in meetings, those three made it pretty clear that they think Dal mi received preferential treatments due to being In Jae’s sister and made sure to give Dal mi a hard time every time Dal mi tried to cooperate with them. 

Mr. Han was a great help though. The day after their dinner, Mr. Han had to go to Busan to survey one of the companies SH was thinking of investing and hasn’t been back since, so they just chatted on the phone when Dal mi needed advice on work. Mr. Han also mentioned that the ophthalmologist was available at the end of the month, so they will talk to halmeoni and plan for the trip after Mr. Han got back, which was in 2 days.

In between late nights, Dal mi being Dal mi, was brainstorming on other ideas to implement Guardians AI. While the technology has proven to be quite useful to prevent and detect theft for banks and museums, which is In Jae company’s primary customers, Dal mi felt that Guardians AI was still underutilized and should be used further for the general population, a point that she made sure to voice to In Jae on Saturday night when the sisters were the only ones in the office.

“Unnie, don’t you think we should expand our target market for Guardians AI? Don’t you think right now we’re too focused on commercial users? we can develop a separate software catered to home-owners. That way we can also increase customer database when our projects are done.“ Dal mi said while casually snacking on a cookie. Since no one was around, she could talk normally with In Jae.

“Seo COO-nim, let’s not be hasty, shall we? We just took on 11 new projects, our current developers are swamped as it is, how do you expect to shift our time and resources to experiment right now? We’d have to conduct market research and actually develop the product, not to mention create marketing strategy and find funding and-”

“But we have funds! The revenue from our current projects are huge! I thought you said you wanted to use this technology to make a better world.” Dal mi interrupted a clearly annoyed In Jae, still using _ban-mal_.

In Jae sighed “I know, but our current operating costs are also quite big. I agree that eventually we should think of expanding our product line to add our revenue stream, but not right now, we should focus on our current projects and build a steady stream of revenue first to strengthen our company and add manpower. After our company is already stable, then we can experiment with your ideas.”

“But unnie-“

“Argh, let me work in peace, would you? I have enough headache as it is with our fussy clients, you’re supposed to be helping me you know.” In Jae got up and brought her laptop to the furthest desk from Dal mi.

Not wanting to give up, Dal mi moved too. “Then how about this unnie, I will come up with a clear plan on how to do this and present to you, If you still think that it’s not feasible then I’ll give it up. Okay?”

“Fine! But I want a complete strategy okay? From product ideas to total development costs and timeline. If your strategy is less than perfect, I’m scrapping it, understood?” In Jae said, finally relenting to her stubborn-as-a-rock sister.

“Of course, thank you Won CEO-nim, I’ll do my best” Dal mi jumped in glee and hugged In Jae, who immediately went rigid. Realizing what she had just done, Dal mi released In Jae and cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry, I just got too excited”

“That’s okay, now can I please go back to work? You should leave, you’re just annoying me” said In Jae, eyes already glued to her laptop again.

“Okay, unnie. See you tomorrow then” Said Dal mi still grinning widely. She gathered her things and finally took off.

Dal mi just got off the elevator when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. She turned back and found Mr. Han, dressed in casual shirt and pants looking tired but still smiling.

“Oh… Mr. Han, you’re back?” Dal mi was confused, she thought Mr. Han was supposed to be back on Tuesday. She was glad that his wounds have healed completely though, with no scars left on his face.

“Ah yes… since my work is finished already, I decided to come back early. I just came by from the airport and stopped by to get some documents before going home.”

“I see, that’s a relief” Dal mi muttered.

“ne?” Mr. Han asked

“ne?” Dal mi responded

“ne?” Mr. Han chuckled and asked “what's a relief?”

Dal mi panicked and laughed. She herself didn’t know why she said that.

“Nothing, should we have dinner?” Dal mi smiled, changing the topic.

“Ah, I actually bought dinner already before coming here, do you want to have dinner in my apartment? I bought enough food to last till Monday, and we can discuss about our trip to Gangwon Do. I’ll drop you off after so we can talk to halmeoni together.”

Dal mi agreed, she wanted to discuss her ideas anyway with Mr. Han. “Sure, as long as you don’t mind me asking your opinions on an idea I’m working on.”

“Aigoo, Dal mi-ssi. You’re too much… I know that I’m a workaholic, but I just got back from work trip and now you want us to discuss about work again? Tsk tsk” Mr. Han teased Dal mi

“Aigoo Mr. Han Ji Pyeong, I’m sorry. This is what I’m like, once I get excited about something, I just can’t stop.

How about I treat you to some _Cheoplan Dak-galbi_ on our trip? I looked it up on the internet and I read that it’s apparently Gangwon-Do’s best dish, so we’ve got to try it! Deal??”

Mr. Han chuckled again, it’s really nice seeing him all casual and smiling more often.

“Let’s add some Korean beef to that and it’s a deal. Okay?”

“Sure, I’m a COO you know, I can afford beef now”

“And here I thought we’re going to Gangwon-Do for halmeoni’s check-up. At this rate we’ll end up gaining 5kgs when we get back instead from all the food.” Said Mr. Han lightly.

“it’s called multi-tasking, Mr. Han. Come on let’s go, it’s getting late” Dal mi laughed and they both headed to Mr. Han’s apartment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ji Pyeong’s POV**

Ji Pyeong was dead tired. He had been pulling all-nighters to finish the survey report quickly so he could go back early to see Dal mi and Halmeoni on Sunday. He was looking forward to sleeping in his own bed after dropping his report to Ms. Yoon when he saw Dal-mi getting off the sandbox elevator and ended up having dinner together. Weirdly enough, his fatigue seemed to lessen when he saw her.

_Aigoo, what’s the matter with me? I really am becoming a fool_

“Wow, how come you brought so many things Mr. Han?” Dal mi asked when Ji Pyeong took out his luggage and two huge bags.

“Ah, this is dinner, and this is actually some raspberry wine that I planned to give to you and Halmeoni.” Ji Pyeong said holding his bags one after another.

“Wow, I heard before that Busan Cave raspberry wine was really good and I wanted to try it, thank you”

“My pleasure, Dal mi-ssi” Ji Pyeong closed his car trunk.

They both headed up and Dal mi helped Ji Pyeong to set up their dinner while Ji Pyeong unpacked and showered. After he finished, Ji Pyeong went back to the dining room to find all the food already heated and set up nicely.

_How amazing would it be to come home to this every day?_

Ji Pyeong shook his head and shut down his thoughts quickly.

He promised that he wouldn’t impose his feelings on Dal mi.

“How was your trip Mr. Han?” Dal mi asked while drinking the raspberry wine he got her. She really found her way quickly around his house, not that Ji Pyeong minded though. Not in the slightest.

“It was fine, the company we’re looking to invest is a security company and they have really good operations and business model already so it was pretty much a done deal. The owner is slightly too cocky though, but that doesn’t matter as long as he keeps up his good work.”

Ji Pyeong sat down and started to mix a bowl of bibimbap for Dal mi before mixing his own.

“That’s good then, I hope you don’t mind I opened your wine, I really really need some alcohol in my system after the week I just had” Dal mi ate some kimchi and started digging in

“That’s okay, me too. To be honest.” Ji Pyeong raised his glass and toasted with Dal mi

“So, about this idea of yours, tell me about it.”

“Ah, you know right now our clients are just banks and museums right?”

“Yeah, they use your technology to detect robberies, am I right?”

“Yes, so I wanted to expand Guardians AI to be available for the general population for personal use.

Like for example, we can add our technology into current home security system so that if an unrecognized person tries to get inside a house, it immediately alerts the homeowners, then the homeowners can decide to let the person in or lock them out.

Or we can also use it to detect home-accidents or medical emergencies, and link the system so that it will alert nearby hospitals to send ambulance or medical practitioner to come and administer first aid. How do you think Mr. Han?”

Ji Pyeong was impressed, while the idea itself is not the most original of ideas, but it certainly will help a lot of people and there’s nothing quite like this yet, at least in South Korea.

“That’s a good idea, how do you want to implement it though?”

“I was thinking we could develop a DIY home security package with sensors and CCTVs which are easy enough for homeowners and small businesses to set up on their own. That way we could reach as much households as possible and increase our customer base and revenue significantly.

However, In Jae unnie said that as we have enough projects on our hands already, it’s better to wait first until we have already settled and increase our manpower.

But don’t you think that it will be too late? After all, if we focus on our current clientele only, sooner or later we’ll end up going stagnant and projects will run out.” Dal mi gulped down her wine and refilled her and Ji Pyeong’s glass.

“Actually, Won CEO-nim is right. It’s very risky for start-ups to immediately expand their product portfolio early on before having enough additional funds to establish proper R&D division, as it will rack up the cost significantly while the sales is still not guaranteed. You can end up with a huge loss that you may never recover from.” Ji Pyeong explained.

“While your idea is very good, targeting mass market production also means you need to set up a strong maintenance support and after-sales service division with qualified personnel, which requires a lot of funding and vetting process.” Ji Pyeong added on, while Dal mi finished another glass of raspberry wine and refilled yet another glass.

Her cheeks had started to redden into a beautiful flush. 

“Take it slow Dal mi-ssi, at this rate you’ll be drunk in no time.” Ji Pyeong laughed and gently took Dal mi’s glass away from her.

“Noo, but it’s really good.” Dal mi took back the glass from Ji Pyeong, whining.

“That’s okay Mr. Han, I have really high alcohol tolerance, don’t worry.” Dal mi said, quickly finishing down her glass.

“I get it Mr. Han, but it’s just that I feel that it’s such a waste you know. Our technology can be used to do so much good, but instead we’re just helping corporations protect their assets. Unnie said she wanted to make a better world, pfft, what bullshit. She just said that to look good when all she cares about is money, money, and money.” Dal mi rambled on, downing yet another glass. Her face had become red as a crab. A really adorable one though.

Ji Pyeong took back the bottle away from Dal mi’s reach and was surprised to find barely any left. Dal mi must have started drinking while he was in the shower.

“Dal mi-ssi, you should stop drinking, you’re drunk already.”

“Me? Drunk? What are you talking about Mr. Han? I’m sober as a rock.” Dal mi laughed and snatched Ji Pyeong’s glass, drinking the remaining wine in one shot.

Sighing, Ji Pyeong added “I know Dal-mi ssi, but the hard fact is businesses need money to survive and profit to grow. Thinking that you only need good ideas to survive is just an illusion. Even non-profit organizations need money for their cause right?

There’s nothing wrong with your idea, now you can either wait until In Jae company or you need to plan correctly on your execution so that it is achievable within the company’s capabilities. If you need money, think of a way on how to get the money you need and how to be most cost effective. If it’s production and manpower that you’re having difficulties with, find a partner.”

Dal mi listened silently, and then laughed maniacally.

“See, as expected of Mr. Han. This is why I like talking to you. You make me think better.” Dal mi said, obviously drunk already.

“Okay, that’s it come on let’s get you home” Ji Pyeong stood up and suddenly felt dizzy. That can’t be though, he only drank two glasses and he’s tipsy already? He guessed he was too tired after all.

Ji Pyeong then put Dal mi’s arm on his shoulders and brought her on her feet, but he was too wobbly that they both fell on the floor, with Dal mi’s head on his chest.

Ji Pyeong froze for a bit. Dal mi then looked up at him, eyes half closed “Mr. Han, can I ask you one more thing?”

Clearing his throat, “What is it, Dal mi-ssi?”

“Why didn’t you just tell me that it was you from the start?” Dal mi whispered then went limp on Ji Pyeong’s embrace.

_Shit._

Ji Pyeong got up slowly, gently carrying Dal-mi on his arms.

He was too tired and dizzy, there was no way he could drive Dal mi home in this state.

Deciding it was too dangerous, Ji Pyeong carried Dal mi to his bedroom and laid her on his bed.

Then he took his phone and dialed Halmeoni.

She picked up after the first three rings, worry apparent in her tone. “Hello, what’s wrong good boy? Why are you calling so late?” 

“Halmeoni, I’m sorry. Dal mi and I had dinner in my apartment, but she drank too much wine and now she’s asleep. I’m too dizzy and sleepy and I’m afraid I can’t drive her home, it’s too dangerous. Is it okay if Dal mi stay here tonight? I’ll drop her off tomorrow.”

“Yah! Did you get my granddaughter drunk on purpose? Aigoo kids these days. Just lay a hand on Dal mi and I swear I’ll -”

“It’s not like that Halmeoni… How could you even think that? If you don’t trust me that much why do you even call me good boy?

Halmeoni scoffed

“Fine! But take care of her okay? And yourself too!“

“Yes, don’t worry Halmeoni, if I lay a hand on Dal mi, I give you permission to beat me up with your corn dogs okay?” Ji Pyeong chuckled and massaged his temples, feeling a massive headache coming up.

“Okay, I’ll see you both tomorrow then.” Halmeoni hung up

_that went better than expected._

He went back to his room to find Dal mi curled up like a ball, her hair a web of tangles covering up her face.

Ji Pyeong then tucked Dal mi in and gently brushed her hair away from her face. Replaying her question on his mind.

Ji Pyeong whispered

_“Because I’m terrified that I wouldn’t be enough”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, that’s it. Dal mi’s first sleepover in Ji Pyeong’s apartment. First out of many to come hahahahaa
> 
> I am in no way an expert in AI technologies or startups so if there’s any misinformation, please forgive me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, and please leave a comment below on what you think! <3


	4. Of Fortune and False Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Yong sil is also a JiDal shipper

**Dal mi’s POV**

Dal mi woke up to a throbbing headache. Opening her eyes to an unfamiliar place, she sat up immediately and was greeted with sharp pain on her head.

_Where was she?_

She was sitting on a plush king-sized bed in a sleek and elegant furnished room, illuminated by the morning light seeping from the beige curtain covering the window.

Slowly memories of last night’s events began to play in her head.

_“Why didn’t you just tell me that it was you from the start?”_

_Shit._

_You crazy girl, you stupid stupid girl._

Dal mi banged her head on the headboard, and whispered to herself slowly

“What have you done, you crazy girl?”

Dal mi jumped out of bed and was walking towards the door when she heard footsteps coming towards the room.

Panicked, Dal mi turned back and jumped on the bed just as the door opened. Face buried in the sheets, and feet dangling in the air.

Mr. Han chuckled, “What are you doing Dal mi-ssi? Are you practicing Taekwondo moves or something?”

Cursing internally, Dal mi tried to act that she just woke up as gracefully as she could and flashed a smile to Mr. Han, who clearly just woke up as well with his disheveled bed hair in his silk pajamas.

_How adorable_

“Good morning Mr. Han, did you sleep well?”

“Good morning too Dal mi-ssi, I did actually, thanks to you I know that I chose the right sofa”

Said an amused Mr. Han, clearly trying to hold back his laughter.

“I’m sorry Mr. Han, I guess I was just too stressed so I lost my mind yesterday. I’m really sorry.”

“That’s okay Dal mi-ssi. Just remind me not to get you any raspberry wine in the future.”

Dal mi laughed, but then realizing he could have just sent her home, she asked “But, Mr. Han, why didn’t you just send me home?”

“Ah, I was too dizzy yesterday to drive you. I think it may be because I haven’t slept well this past week. Don’t worry though, I called Halmeoni yesterday to let her know. She might still give us an earful though.”

Dal mi shuddered, thinking about how Halmeoni and her mother would react to her and Mr. Han coming home together

“Anyway, I promised to get you home so let me get ready quickly and drive you home Dal mi-ssi.”

“Okay” Dal mi replied

“Ah, there’s a drink on the table, please take it, it helps a lot with hangover.”

Feeling touched and guilty for inconveniencing him at the same time, Dal mi just said

“Thank you Mr. Han” and went out of the room to give Mr. Han privacy.

After closing the door to Mr. Han’s room, Dal mi grabbed the recovery drink on the dining table and sat by the window where her money tree is, enjoying the serene morning view of Han river.

\----------------------------------------------

After 15 minutes, Mr. Han came out of his room wearing a light denim shirt and dark denim pants.

“Oh, that was fast.” Dal mi came down from the window

“Ah, I don’t want to keep halmeoni waiting, how is the drink? Did it help with your hangover?”

Suddenly, a round device on the dining table lit up and blipped, startling Dal mi.

“To get rid of hangover, the best way is to drink some dried pollock soup or sikhye, you can also go for a sauna or try hangover recovery drinks and ice cream.” Said the device

“Wow, that’s so cool” Dal mi said

Mr. Han chuckled “Ah that’s Yong sil, an AI speaker that we’re currently investing on. Go ahead, try asking it some questions, while sometimes it will misinterpret your questions, it can give you some really amusing answers. Like I kept asking it for the weather, and yet it always told me my fortune instead.”

“Really? Let me try then. Yong sil-ah, how is the weather today?” Dal mi asked

Yong sil blipped and then lit up

_“Here’s your fortune for today._

_Finally, the wounds from the past have started to close. You will find that the fog in your mind and heart has also begun to clear. But you must be careful, if you keep on touching your wounds again, it will start to reopen and plague your heart._

_So just move forward, and open your heart._

_You will find that what your heart seek is close to you all along. “_

Dal mi was struck silence, and so was Mr. Han.

“Aigoo, I’m sorry Dal mi-ssi, don’t mind Yong sil. I told you right, this stupid device still need many improvements, most of the time it just spouts nonsense.” Mr. Han said, clearly trying to alleviate the awkwardness.

Shaking her head and shoving her unsettling feelings down, Dal mi said, “It’s okay Mr. Han, come on, should we go?”

“Okay, let’s go” Mr. Han grabbed his keys and head to the door

\---------------------------------------------

Dal mi and Mr. Han entered the house and was greeted by an angry Halmeoni screaming at Ah Hyun in the kitchen.

“Yah! How could you be so clumsy? This dough is saltier than seawater. Are you trying to rise our customers’ blood pressure?

Aigoo you can’t do anything right, can you?”

“I’m sorry halmeoni, I forgot I already mixed the salt so I added it again, but don’t worry I’ll fix it okay?”

Said flustered Ah Hyun

“Forget it, let me do it. You’ll just waste our ingredients, move!” Halmeoni

“I’m home Halmeoni, Mother.”

Halmeoni and Ah Hyun finally realized Dal mi and Mr. Han was there turned around

“Oh, you’re here?” Ah Hyun said awkwardly

“Yah! how could you be so irresponsible? You especially Dal mi, you should stop drinking. Aigoo, you’re such a mess. You too, good boy!”

“Mother, stop it, the times are different now, and they both are adults already anyway, as long as they’re using protection it’s okay.” Ah Hyun said, trying to calm halmeoni down and obviously to get on Dal mi’s good side.

At that, Dal mi and Mr. Han immediately went as red as a tomato and both said simultaneously

“It’s not like that!”

Mr. Han said apologetically “I’m sorry halmeoni, Ah Hyun-ssi, it’s my fault, I should have driven Dal mi home or called a chauffeur, but I was too tired.”

“No, it’s my fault. I was too stressed so I drank so much yesterday, Mr. Han tried to stop me many times but I didn’t listen to him and he wasn’t feeling well so he couldn’t drive me home. Nothing happened halmeoni, mother, I swear.” Dal mi added

“Aigoo, look at you both, tsk tsk. Forget it! Come eat. I bet you both haven’t eaten breakfast yet right?”

Halmeoni ushered them to the dining table.

Dal mi and Mr. Han sat down and found two servings of hot hangover soup ready to be eaten.

“Eat up” Halmeoni instructed, sitting down across from Dal mi while Ah Hyun cleaned up the kitchen

Dal mi and Mr. Han then started eating.

Dal mi then kicked Mr. Han lightly under the table, signaling to him to ask halmeoni for the trip as they discussed in the car before.

Mr. Han met Dal mi’s eyes, understanding Dal mi’s sign and lightly cleared up his throat.

“Halmeoni, next week I have some days off, so I was thinking on bringing you on a trip to Gangwon? Do you want to?”

“Let’s go halmeoni, shall we? I’m too stressed right now and I know that you’re also stressed so let’s go for a vacation, okay?” Dal mi added

“Gangwon-do? Why suddenly?”

“Ah because if I don’t take my days off, they will expire halmeoni. Come on, it’ll be fun. We’ve never had a trip together right? Let’s go get some sightseeing and fresh air. We can go to Nami island, go to Mt. Seorak, and eat dakgalbi. It will be good for us”

“I don’t want to! I can’t just leave my corn dog stand, why don’t you kids just go by yourselves and have fun? I’ll just be a hassle to you anyway.”

“Halmeoni, just go okay? I’ll take care of the stand” Said Ah Hyun

“Tsk! You? That’s funny, you can’t even make the proper dough or count money properly, how could you run it? Forget it!” Halmeoni scoffed

“Aigoo halmeoni, you can make the dough before you leave right? As for the money, I’m really good at it now you know! If you’re really worried about it I’ll ask In Jae to find some helper to help. So just go, okay?” Ah Hyun countered

“Yah! Why should you bother In Jae over this? And Dal mi, you too. You just started at In Jae company and now you want to take some days off already? Geez you lazy girl.”

“That’s okay Halmeoni, I’ve been working hard even during the weekends, I’ll make up for it so don’t worry okay? I’ll ask my friend at my previous job to help with the stand so we don’t have to bother unnie.” Dal mi said with as much aegyo as possible to get halmeoni to cave in

Halmeoni sighed. “Fine! But if I come back and anything happens to my corn dog stand, you both are buying me a new one, okay?”

Mr. Han, Dal mi, and Ah Hyun laughed.

“Understood, halmeoni.”

\--------------------------------------------

The week went in a flash. After thinking about her idea more thoroughly, she decided that as the production cost to make a complete security system to be too high and too risky at this stage for In Jae company, so Dal mi proposed that they focus on guardians AI for recognizing home accidents or injuries and patent it instead.

With the patent, Dal mi can approach security system companies as well as health institutions to license usage right of Guardians AI. In Jae was actually pleased by Dal mi’s idea and the numerous potential clients it could bring. She ordered the twins to develop it immediately and they will start on looking for potential buyers or licensees.

Dal mi also told In Jae about Halmeoni’s condition and that she would be taking Thursday and Friday off for halmeoni’s check-up. In Jae tried to hid her shock but Dal mi could see that her unnie was shaken by the news. She guessed that her unnie is not that cold-hearted after all.

\---------------------------------------------

Finally, on early Thursday morning Mr. Han came to get Dal mi and Halmeoni. They went to Nami island to enjoy the beautiful fall sceneries. Halmeoni and Dal mi took countless pictures and even managed to get Mr. Han for a photo as well.

During the whole trip, Mr. Han and Halmeoni kept on bickering over the smallest things which was funny and endearing to Dal mi. She never imagined that Mr. Han could be so childish at times. Somehow this trip reminded her of the family trips Dal mi used to take with her parents and In Jae before everything happened.

After Nami island, they went to a famous Dakgalbi restaurant for lunch, that was when they decided to tell Halmeoni that they’re bringing her to a renowned Ophthalmologist.

“Yah! Dal mi I told you I didn’t want to get another check-up. Why are you forcing me? No wonder you both insisted on taking me, did you have fun teaming up fooling me?” Halmeoni stomped, angry.

“Ey, Halmeoni this is for your own good, if the doctor can cure you you can continue to run your corn dog stand and we can go for more sightseeing right.” Ji Pyeong defended

“That’s right Halmeoni, besides you both fooled me for 15 years, so this is my revenge okay Halmeoni? You can’t say no or I won’t speak to you again.” Dal mi added

Dal mi was glad that her guilt-trip tactic worked and Halmeoni agreed for the check-up without any complaints.

Her happiness was short-lived though.

After a thorough examination, the doctor diagnosed Halmeoni with a very rare form of wet Myopic Macular Degeneration. Unfortunately, due to its rarity, no definitive cure has been found yet as not enough institutions are paying attention to researching the disease. And as halmeoni found out about the disease too late, their only hope was to slow the progression of the vision loss.

The doctor did mention that he heard some experimental treatment is being researched in the US and halmeoni is the perfect candidate to sign up for the trial.

After the check-up, all three of them were devastated. Dal mi and Mr. Han even lied to halmeoni just to get her hopes up and make her relive this helpless experience once again.

After ordering some take-away dinner, they went straight to an Airbnb house Mr. Han rented for the night.

The house was a charming modernized _hanok_ house complete with a beautiful large pond and a small patio in the middle that would normally make Dal mi jump in glee, however they just quickly ate dinner, unpacked, and went to bed.

At midnight Dal mi was awoken by her thirst, after making some hot chocolate, she decided to go to the pond to clear her head but was surprised to find Mr. Han and Halmeoni already there, deep in conversation.

Curious, Dal mi stayed a good distance away to listen in.

“I’m sorry halmeoni, we went all the way here only for you to be disappointed.” Mr. Han said with his head down, his voice laced with sorrow.

“Stop it good boy, why do you keep telling me you’re sorry? It’s not like it’s your fault that my eyes are like this.”

“But still, we got your hopes up just for nothing.”

Halmeoni sighed “That’s okay.. You kids meant well, besides I really enjoyed seeing Nami island. I haven’t got much time to go sightseeing all this time, so it was really good.”

“Thank you halmeoni, from now on let’s go on trips more often” Ji Pyeong said

“Aigoo aigoo, you talk as if you have the time to take me, you and Dal mi are busy as a bee”

Mr. Han laughed “we’ll make the time, don’t worry.”

They fell silent for a time and Dal mi decided to join them before Mr. Han added

“Halmeoni, just like the doctor said. Should we try to go to US? I know that the treatment is still experimental, but it won’t hurt to try right?”

Halmeoni scorned “Tsk. For what? You talk going to US like we’re going here to Gangwon. Forget it! It’ll be just a waste of money.”

“Money is not important right now Halmeoni, your eyes are more important! I told you I have a lot of money right? Why are you worrying about useless things?” Mr. Han raised his voice, tiredness and worry apparent.

“Aigoo, good for you then. If you have that much money then why don’t you get married instead? Or use it on other people who need it more, why waste it on me?” Replied halmeoni unrelenting.

“I don’t care about them, I care about you!” Mr. Han almost shouted, voice breaking.

Halmeoni was silent for a time

“Ji Pyeong-a, I’m old. Why fight an unwinnable fight when I can just enjoy what little time I have left? I’ve accepted my condition. I don’t need your money or for you to repay your debt to me, I didn’t help you so you can be indebted to me in the first place.”

“I know! I know! good for you! You’re so noble and all, and yet a fat lot of good it did you.” Mr. Han said, harshly.

Halmeoni just kept silent, not sure what to say.

“You’ve been so selfless all this time, can’t you be selfish just this once? I’m asking you to use me, the way I used your kindness Halmeoni okay? Please…” Mr. Han hunched his back and draped his hands over his head, his body shaking softly.

Halmeoni then gently placed both her hands on Mr. Han’s face and held it. Mr. Han held halmeoni’s hands and then hugged her tightly.

Dal mi’s cheeks suddenly felt damp. She was crying without realizing it.

Her heart felt heavy witnessing this scene, this is the first time she saw how deeply Mr. Han cared for her halmeoni and it wrecked her seeing him and halmeoni crying like this.

After calming down, Mr. Han released Halmeoni and said.

“Fine, but promise me, you will not give up, you have to continue to receive any available treatment, not just relying on those meds okay? For me and Dal mi.” Mr. Han sniffled

“I will. Don’t worry.” Halmeoni reassured him

“Ji Pyeong-a, you can’t keep on worrying about me and Dal mi. You also need to be happy. You deserve to be happy you know.”

“What are you talking about halmeoni? I’m happy right now with you and Dal mi.”

Halmeoni scoffed “You must think there are only two women in the world, is it? You can’t just keep on focusing on your work and us you know. Dal mi may have broken up with Do San, but she’s still hurting. And even after she moves on, we never know that she will turn to you or not. Even if I also hope that you two will end up together, I can’t force her feelings for you.”

“That’s okay. When I confessed to Dal mi, I said that I didn’t expect an answer then.” Mr. Han replied softly.

“And now?”

Mr. Han sighed “I don’t know halmeoni, but being near her right now, helping her. It’s enough.”

“What a hypocrite. You tell me to be selfish and yet here you are being foolishly selfless. Yah! You’re a successful and handsome young man, many women will want you. Stop acting like you’re so damn unlovable Good boy.” Halmeoni said.

Mr. Han laughed. “Aigoo, fine I understand Halmeoni. I’ll sort my feelings out on my own okay? Don’t worry. Come on let’s get back to bed. We need to wake up early tomorrow, we’re going hiking Mt. Seorak right, we need to rest.”

Halmeoni and Mr. Han got up and went back to their rooms, and afterwards so did Dal mi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update guys, work have been crazy with preparation for Christmas and holidays.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think! This chapter was a bit rushed, but I really enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> I wanted In Jae to find out halmeoni’s illness faster, I found it ridiculous that Ah Hyun and Dal Mi didn’t tell In Jae about halmeoni’s illness for 3 years, even if Halmeoni supposedly asked them not to tell In Jae.
> 
> I will add more In Jae and Dal mi and fam’s interaction in the future, because In Jae’s character is one of the aspects that I felt should have been explored further in the drama.


	5. Turning Point

**Ji Pyeong's POV**

Ji Pyeong woke up feeling sore. He hadn’t had enough sleep and yesterday was such a roller coaster of emotions for him.

He was so happy at the start of their trip, but halmeoni’s prognosis made his heart sink. He shouldn’t have suggested the check-up in the first place.

After showering and getting dressed, Ji Pyeong went to the dining room to find Dal mi and Halmeoni already there, breakfast ready and bags packed for hiking.

“Good morning Mr. Han” said Dal mi. She looked tired too, her eye bags were darker than usual, maybe she couldn’t sleep because of Halmeoni’s condition.

“Good morning Dal mi-ssi” Ji Pyeong flashed a smile.

“Eat up Good boy, before the food gets cold.” Halmeoni said sitting down and digging in.

The three of them quickly ate and then went to Mt. Seorak.

\----------------------------------------------

As they were quite tired, the three of them opted to ride in a cable car to enjoy the scenery. The view of Mt. Seorak adorned by arrays of red and orange fall trees was astonishing. After descending the cable ride, they walked to Gwongeumseong Fortress and Naksansa temple. Halmeoni was feeling tired so she decided to relax in the temple tea house instead while Ji Pyeong and Dal mi continued to hike a less crowded path.

“Do you like hiking Mr. Han?” asked Dal mi, casually making conversation

“Not really, I did go to some hiking trips with my college friends before, but I was never really into it. I enjoy the scenery though. How about you?” Ji Pyeong went up ahead and then turned back to help Dal mi to climb a particularly rocky path.

“Me too, well I never had the opportunity to hike anyway, I didn’t have many friends and I was always busy with my part-time jobs so this is my first time. But now that I’ve tried it, it’s so exhausting.” Dal mi said a bit out of breath.

Ji Pyeong chuckled “Well noted, next time let’s not go on hiking.”

“Oh Ho, Mr. Han Ji Pyeong, are you saying you’re going to break your almost perfect attendance record to go on trips with us? Thank you for your immeasurable grace _naeuri_.” Said Dal mi mockingly in an exaggerated _saeguk_ accent.

Ji Pyeong burst into laughter

“Exactly, you’re such a bad influence for me.”

“Ha-ha”

“What about your hobbies? What do you do when you’re not working?”

“I exercise and sleep.”

Dal mi gasped and lost her balance, thankfully Ji Pyeong managed to caught her in time.

“What? Are you serious? Wow”

Ji Pyeong suddenly felt a little bit lame “Well, my work almost take up most of my time though so I only have little time to enjoy, so I exercise to maintain my health.”

“This can’t do Mr. Han. You’re missing life itself!"

“Okay okay I do enjoy one other thing but you have to promise not to laugh okay?”

“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me Mr. Han. What is it?”

“Shopping”

Dal mi stopped climbing and just stared at Ji Pyeong, lips folded in to stop from laughing

“See. I told you not to laugh” Ji Pyeong couldn’t help but smiled embarrassingly

Dal mi cackled and Ji Pyeong laughed with her “I can’t help it, that was so unexpected. But no wonder all your clothes are so nice though. You have good taste.”

“Well, thank you Miss Dal mi, if you want, I’ll accompany to go shopping sometimes. After all, you’re a COO now, in your profession and mine appearance is very important. It’s like our battle armor, looking like a professional in an expensive suit shows credibility.”

“I think I’ll hold you to that. Thanks Mr. Han.” They both laughed once again

“Why the sudden questions though Dal mi-ssi?

“Hmm It’s just that I think it’s unfair that you know pretty much all about me whereas I know so little about you. I told you I wanted to be nosy right?”

“Yeah you did.” Ji Pyeong said still smiling, after passing the rocky path with much effort they finally came to a leisure path and they walked side by side.

“If it makes you uncomfortable, suck it up. I still have many questions you know.”

Ji Pyeong laughed “Wow, you can be so scary though Dal mi-ssi. You’re scarier than Mrs. Yoon.”

Dal mi chuckled

Ji Pyeong and Dal mi then continued to hike until they found a ridiculously beautiful spot and decided to stop and just enjoy the scenery.

They each found a big rock to lean on and drank in the picturesque mountain in silence, both exhausted physically and mentally.

Ji Pyeong was drinking when Dal mi suddenly said

“I like you too Mr. Han.”

Ji Pyeong spat out the water in his mouth and choked.

He must have heard her wrong right? His heart sped up fast and his stomach felt like it flipped.

Dal mi continued on awkwardly “Sorry I startled you, didn’t I? but we are adults now, and I think you deserve an answer. I don’t want to play hard-to-get or any of those mind games that people do and I really don’t want to be those women who take advantage of men who like them by giving them false hope either. It’s not fair for us both.

Love isn’t a game. At least it shouldn’t be.“

Dal mi opened a water bottle and took a sip before continuing on. Ji Pyeong mind was so fuzzy, still processing things. He certainly didn’t expect that Dal mi liked him too.

“But I don’t love you Mr. Han, at least not yet, and I think you might like me but you don’t love me either. So, what I’m saying is, let’s get to know each other properly this time, whether that may lead to something more or know, we’ll see. “Dal mi said, unable to meet Ji Pyeong’s eyes.

_Damn, that hurt, but it was a fair point._

“To be honest, even before the truth came out about the letters, I was drawn to you. It might be because you kept helping us but I found myself wanting to talk to you. I was curious at first, but later after you went to Gapyeong to pick me up, I just couldn’t shake you off.

And then the truth came out.”

Ji Pyeong’s heart went numb with fear.

“I was confused, all of you made me felt like a fool and the past 15 years were a lie. I was so embarrassed that how come I didn’t see it sooner. And honestly it hurt to the point that I just wanted to forget all about it, and both you and Dosan.

But now that I’ve had some time to process it, I think it doesn’t matter. I needed those letters, if it weren’t for them, I would have spent a long-time wallowing in loss of my family.

Those days I didn’t feel like I could ever be happy again. So, your words, even though it might not be true, really comforted me, it made me feel that my family might have been be gone, but the world, my world wasn’t ending, only if I find the strength to fight.

You gave me that strength and hope, and for that I thank you. “

Dal mi smiled weakly

“I won’t lie to you though, I still have feelings for Do San, and I probably will need some time to move on, I know that it’s unfair to ask you to wait for me to move on, so I won’t. If you decide to find some other woman, I’ll support you because you deserve happiness Mr. Han.” Dal mi added and then stood to the edge of the cliff, enjoying the scenery and taking pictures of it.

Ji Pyeong sat in silence for some time, processing all that Dal mi told him.

He finally stood up and stood beside Dal mi, the sun was slowly coming down, painting the sky in red hues. The whole scene seemed unreal, like Dal mi’s confession.

“It was true you know. The things I wrote in the letters.” Ji Pyeong started

Dal mi turned towards him

“I know that you probably find it hard to believe but it was true.

At first, I wrote how I thought a boy your age would, and what halmeoni wanted me to write. But over time, your letters were so sincere and it was so easy to talk to you that I found myself opening up to you in those letters.”

Ji Pyeong scoffed “I acted like it was such a hassle to halmeoni but honestly I didn’t have a friend at the time so I would be lying if I said your letters weren’t important.

You were my first friend who understood me.

But then I had a falling out with halmeoni, you see I was actually using halmeoni’s bank account to trade some stocks to get money for my college tuition in secret, and one day I found out that she withdrew all the money in the account in cash. I was so angry and I accused her of stealing my money, which was funny because I used her bank account and her money in the first place.

But she didn’t take my money, she gave it back to me and I was too proud and stupid to apologize. So, instead I ran away and booked a ticket to Seoul without saying goodbye.”

Ji Pyeong looked down.

This was dangerous, opening up like this. He was scared but he didn’t care anymore. He needed to get it all out in the open.

“But before my bus left, halmeoni came to the station and even gave me a new pair of shoes. Do you know what she said to me?”

Dal mi shook her head.

“She said not to look for her when I become happy and successful, but to come to her when I’m having a hard time.” Ji Pyeong looked up

“I was so eager to be successful back then, I resented everyone who had more than me, so I wanted to prove to the world that an orphan like him who grew up with nothing can have everything.”

“And you did prove it, you’re one of the most successful people I know. You do have everything.”

“But not what really matters though.” Ji Pyeong looked at Dal mi’s eyes and held her gaze.

“So after that I went to college and then joined SH venture as an intern, I threw myself into work and rose to the ranks quickly. Then one day, I met you in Sand box during a conference. You asked Won CEO-nim something and I remembered you. Then afterwards I saw you at the bus stop, banging your head and laughing hysterically.” Ji Pyeong chuckled

“Ah, you saw that?” Dal mi was embarrassed

“Yeah, I did, it was so funny. I was curious about you, how you were doing that I followed you to halmeoni’s corn dog stand and saw halmeoni there. The next day I came to her just to see her and talk, I missed her so much.”

“And the rest I think you already know, she asked me to help find Nam Do San to pretend just for one night for Won CEO-nim’s networking event. It was supposed to be just one night only, and I wasn’t sure that he would help, but in the end he did, because he read your letters and wanted to help.

After the party, Nam Do San was supposed to tell you that he already had a girlfriend and it would have been over. But he liked you so much that he decided to risk it, and I helped him.

At first, I orchestrated the whole Nam Do San ruse because I wanted to repay my debt to halmeoni and because I saw how happy you were. So we continued, even though we should have stopped.

I guess I started to have feelings for you when you celebrated Do San’s-I meant my birthday and we played go-stop at my place. I was touched that you remembered my wish, and that was when I started to feel jealous of Nam Do San.

But I didn’t want you to get hurt so I asked Nam Do San to keep pretending. Now that I look back, I think that’s not the only reason.

I was selfish. I wanted to keep the illusion of being the perfect guy longer. Nam Do San had a loving family, and despite being a sentimental fool, he is a good person who is easy to love.

So I was torn, because I started to wish for you to realize it was me, but I was afraid that you would be disappointed in what you found. A lonely orphan with nothing in his life but his work. An empty shell.”

Dal mi still held Ji Pyeong’s gaze, her eyes glassy

“So I denied my feelings and buried it for a while, until I couldn’t fight it anymore. So I confessed to halmeoni and then to you at the noodle place.” Ji Pyeong took Dal mi’s hand in his then and looked at her.

“Thank you for being honest with me, I told you before that I don’t expect an answer but I’m glad that you gave me one. I know that you still have feelings for Do San, and it would be unfair for me to force you because I was the one who fooled you in the first place. But I want to make something clear right now, I don’t want anyone else. I tried to get over my feelings but I couldn’t, and I don’t want to. So if you say you want us to get to know each other first, I’m more than happy with that as long as you allow me to be by you and halmeoni’s side.” Ji Pyeong then gently released Dal mi’s hands

Dal mi sniffed and smiled at Ji Pyeong, and she was so beautiful that it hurt.

Dal mi then extended her hands to Ji Pyeong “Friends then?”

“Friends, for now.” Ji Pyeong shook her hands, smiling widely.

“Someone’s awfully confident.”

“It’s called being optimistic Dal mi-ssi, for a future filled with hopes and dreams.” Ji Pyeong grinned

“Well, you’re gonna need to step up your game first though. At least the backdrop of my confession was way better than yours. Geez, I know that I’m a humble girl, but seriously? a noodle restaurant? I expected better Mr. Han Ji Pyeong” Dal mi said

“Fair point, I’ll try to do better next time Dal mi-ssi.” Ji Pyeong laughed, his heart light with happiness.

After that they both stayed until the sun has fully set and then went back to get halmeoni and dinner before returning to their rental house.

Ji Pyeong had never felt this light before, at night he kept on replaying the whole scene over and over again.

At least now he knows he still has a chance with Dal mi.

_and boy will he fight for it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naeuri = my lord  
> Saeguk = historical drama or archaic
> 
> Hey guys, here's another update for this week. 
> 
> Hope you like Dal mi's confession and Ji Pyeong's heart to heart. Sorry if the pace so far is a bit slow, I wanted JiDal to have a mature romance built with a strong foundation of friendship and trust first after all that they went through.
> 
> Let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!


	6. Sisters and A Favor

**Dal mi’s POV**

Han Ji Pyeong was a scaredy cat.

After their trip, Dal mi and Mr. Han began to see each other on a regular basis. It would start with dinner or lunches whenever they could, which, before long, extended to chilling or casually working together on weekends where Dal mi and Mr. Han would take turn to come to each other’s house and getting acquainted with each other’s sofa.

It was during one of those days when Dal mi went to his apartment with halmeoni, various movies and snacks in hand, that she found out that the great and smart Mr. Han, was in fact a scaredy cat who would hide his face behind pillows and complained about his weak heart whenever scary music or scenes graced his screen. A fact that both Dal mi and Halmeoni abuses far too much to tease the man.

That wasn’t all that she learned about him though.

Mr. Han, as it turned out, was exceptionally good at customer service. A fact proven by the increasing number of customers (particularly ladies) who became Halmeoni’s regulars just to take a glimpse of him during nights or weekends that he helped halmeoni, Dal mi, and her mother serving corn dogs or cleaning tables.

Dal mi also learned that Mr. Han also becomes really cute when drunk. He would dance and even sing around randomly. Dal mi still have a recording of his adorably awkward dance to Twice’s More and More and TT saved in her phone ready to cheer her up whenever she’s feeling down.

And to Dal mi’s surprise, he really enjoys eating street food over fine dining, especially tteokbokki, gimbap, soondae, and even gyeran bbang. Even when afterwards he would voice his regret at overeating such delicacies in the expense of his low body fat percentage that he’s managed to maintain all this time.

In contrast, Dal mi and (Mr. Han too of course) also learned a thing or two about herself during their outings together. Such as; 

  1. Dal mi doesn’t really enjoy fine dining except the ones that come with killer desserts.
  2. Dal mi hates running, while Ji Pyeong enjoys it. She felt like she was going to die catching up to Ji Pyeong when he suggested that they try morning run together.
  3. Dal mi really loves shopping too, after becoming a COO, she began to pay attention to her clothing choices. While she remains loyal to comfy sweaters and jeans, her wardrobe has begun to fill with smart suits and fashionable statement pieces, courtesy of Mr. Han’s impeccable tastes. She has developed an infatuation to collect designer handbags too, much to her wallet’s dismay.



At certain point, Dal mi started to call Ji Pyeong by his name, though she still calls him Mr. Han when they pass each other in Sandbox.

While they haven’t delved into really deeper stuff yet after their heart-to-heart moment in Mt. Seorak, Ji Pyeong’s presence in her life really comforts her. Not to mention now that she has finally found a friend that she clicks with, she’s experiencing new things together that she couldn’t do before due to many circumstances.

Dal mi’s plans for Guardians AI patent are also coming along quite nicely, they managed to submit their application on time before Chuseok came, and all that’s left to do is wait for their application to be granted and afterwards find security companies that wants to license their technology.

With all that’s been going on in her life, Dal mi was glad to find her life is moving towards a better future. Though sometimes at night Dal mi’s mind couldn’t help but wander to Do San and Samsan Tech days, slowly her thoughts shifted from regret to acceptance.

When Chuseok came, Ji Pyeong, half dragged by Dal mi came to eat together in halmeoni’s house where they then played Go-Stop while watching some variety shows on TV. Halmeoni scolded him from being so shy when he practically goes there 3-5 times a week anyway. In Jae couldn’t make it due to having to go to a business trip to secure a deal, but she sent some Korean beef set instead.

When In Jae came back from her trip, Dal mi asked her mom for her apartment’s address and came over bringing some of halmeoni’s cooking for her. In Jae’s apartment, despite being so huge and lavish, had no housekeepers, much to Dal mi’s surprise. The sisters then started to open up about what has been going on in their lives, Dal mi in particular finally told In Jae about the whole Nam Do San-Han Ji Pyeong scheme.

“So the Do San from the letters is actually Mr. Han?” In Jae said while eating Jap Chae

“Yep”

“Huh... No wonder he was helping you at the networking party. He’s not the type of person who will help just anyone after all.”

“He’s actually a really good person unnie, unlike how he talks. He actually reminds me of you though, with your I’m cold and smart outside but a big softie inside persona.” Dal mi defended, also slurping some Jap Chae.

“Still, what a mess. And you were bluffing so much and acted so high and proud when Nam Do San showed up at my networking party.” Said In Jae, coolly ignoring Dal mi’s teasing

“Well I couldn’t help it. You were bragging about how you made the right choice following mom and I didn’t want to lose to you so I made up the whole story.

I wanted to fool you and in the end I was the fool.”

“Well good that you know it.”

Dal mi scoffed

In Jae stopped eating and said softly “I’m sorry”

“What? I couldn’t hear you. Can you repeat it again?” teased Dal mi

“Forget it! You’re so childish seriously.”

Dal mi laughed “That’s okay. If it weren’t because of you, I would still be in my old company, busting my ass off as a contract worker anyway.”

“Well for what it’s worth. The joke was on me.”

“What do you mean?”

“You were right too you know. I started Morning company with my stepfather’s money but in the end I was nothing but a puppet to that jerk. I built the company from the ground up and yet when it was already running smoothly, he had the audacity to try and ship me to US so his son could take over my work. In the end I couldn’t do anything about it since I had no shares.”

In Jae drank her soju in one shot and poured another glass.

Dal mi suddenly felt bad for In Jae, she suspected as much but she didn’t know the whole story.

“Well because of that and your words I took a risk and now I have my own company. let’s just be glad that it’s all in the past now. Okay?”

“Okay. You’re right. In the end it all worked out anyway.”

They both fell silent and drank.

“Back to the topic, so now that Do San is in the US I assume you broke up with him?”

“Yeah I did.” Dal mi said, playing with her glass.

“Do you still like him?”

“I don’t know. I’ve been so busy that I haven’t really thought about it that much. I’m okay though now.”

“And what about Mr. Han? He was your first love after all.”

“Ah, I don’t know, right now I’m not ready for a relationship yet I think. I promised him that I wanted us to get to know each other better first, without the letters and see from there.” Dal mi sighed.

The truth was, deep down there was a part of her that was scared, she’s begun to crave Mr. Han’s presence in her life more and more now that she’s used to it.

“Well if you want my opinion, I think you made the right choice. I personally didn’t understand why you would be romantically involved with Nam Do San back in Samsan tech. It’s never good to mix business with romance. Even if Do San said he was on your side and he would always support you, you never know what could happen in the future.

As a CEO of a company, you are responsible for the lives of your employees and you have responsibilities to the investors and other stakeholders. You can’t gamble everything based on your romantic partner, no matter how much you trust him. It’s not good for the stability of the company.” In Jae said

“Aigoo unnie, you need to stop being so negative, there are many companies run by couples or just family companies you know.”

“And that is why we have many K-Dramas telling stories of the power struggles in rich families. Don’t you watch K-Dramas? Because in real live those people ends up choosing one ambition or love but never both.”

“Wow, our Won CEO-nim, I thought you had no time at all to even come visit because you were so busy working, but you have time to watch K-Dramas?”

“Well, I admit they are quite entertaining, don’t blame me I do need to relieve some stress too you know.”

“Unnie, why don’t you just come and visit us on weekends? You can work in halmeoni’s house you know. We won’t bother you. Even Ji Pyeong-ssi do that sometimes.”

“What? Ji Pyeong-ssi? Aigoo moving fast aren’t we?”

“Don’t change the subject please.” Dal mi said sternly

“I still have some things to sort of before I can face Halmeoni.”

“Is it because you feel guilty? Because it’s not your fault for wanting a better life you know. Halmeoni even forgave mom, she’ll certainly forgive you.”

In Jae was silent “Well that’s part of the reason. The other one I’ll tell you when it’s done.”

“Geez, why so mysterious, I tell you everything and you tell me nothing.”

“That’s because you’re my little sister and I’m the oldest, and therefore the wisest.”

Dal mi scoffed “Tsk! Well, your pretty little sister has two handsome hotshot guys who like her. “

“Aigoo aigoo, good for you you foolish girl.”

They both laughed.

In Jae then proceeded to take their empty plates while Dal mi helped clean up the table.

“But seeing you’re joking about it. You must be really okay now with it already right?” Said In Jae while washing the dishes

“I guess.” Dal mi said wiping the already clean plates.

“Unnie, about Guardians AI, I’ll draw up a list of potential licensees to you soon. I think we can start approaching them with a proposal while waiting for the patent, how do you think?”

“That’s a good idea, actually I forgot to tell you, I got an invitation yesterday for an international security trade fair next month, we could build our network there and hopefully find some global partners as well.”

“Woah that’s awesome unnie, what do we need to do?”

“Prepare. This is our chance to present our technology and potentially make our name in the international market, so everything must be perfect, okay? Practice your English too, ” In Jae dried her hands and went to get a black envelope from her bag and handed it to Dal mi.

Dal mi opened the envelope to find a golden invitation “Don’t worry, I’ll prepare everything.”

The trade fair is in Jeju, 6 weeks from now, which was quite a tight schedule. Hopefully the patent is already granted by then.

“Unnie, I’ll head home now, it’s getting late.”

“Okay, be careful.”

“I will.” Dal mi grabbed her bag and empty lunchboxes to the door. Before she headed out she turn around and said casually “Oh by the way Unnie”

“What?” In Jae asked

“You’re going to Christmas dinner okay? If you don’t I’ll throw your laptop to the Han river and drag you to halmeoni’s home.”

“Yah!”

“Bye Unnie!” Dal mi chuckled and closed the door before her unnie could get mad at her.

In the bus ride home, Dal mi’s phone rang and Ji Pyeong’s name came up.

_“Dal mi-ssi, what are you doing now?”_

_“I’m on the way home from Unnie’s place now, what’s up Ji Pyeong-ssi?”_

_“Ah, I don’t know how to say this so I’ll just say it. Could you help me with something?”_

_“Wow, the great Mr. Han Ji Pyeong needs help from me? Am I dreaming?”_

Ji Pyeong chuckled _“Ha-ha, well I didn’t want to bother you but I really need your help”_

_“Sure, I told you I would be the first one to help you right? What is it?”_

_“Would you be my girlfriend just for one night?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here’s another quick update for you guys! Hope you guys enjoy it! I just watched Kim Seon Ho dancing on 2D1N and I read somewhere in an interview that he's a fan of Twice Da Hyun so I wrote a bit about that since I can't keep the image of him singing and dancing to Twice songs 😂
> 
> Thank you so much for your support, really means a lot guys! 😭
> 
> In the next chapter there will be role-reversal. I admit the twist is a little bit cliched, but bear with me, I wanted to give a glimpse of Ji Pyeong’s past.
> 
> As always, any feedback or comment is greatly appreciated!
> 
> P.S: Has anyone seen Run On? It's crazily good and refreshing. I love that Im Siwan's character is so different than the typical first leads. Highly recommended!


	7. Clash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year guys! Hope you all stay safe and healthy always.  
> Sorry for taking so long to update, I hadn't had much time to write and I kept revising it because I wasn’t satisfied with it. HAHA  
>  I'll update the next one tomorrow. The next chapter will cover Ji Pyeong’s childhood and a Ji Dal moment. Hope you like it!
> 
> Before moving on to the chapter, here's a quick info. 
> 
> According to various sources, Limited Partners (LP) are investors for venture capital fund but are not really concerned about the daily maintenance of a venture capital fund, they are usually wealthy individuals or institutions of funds.
> 
> Whereas Ji Pyeong’s position as a team leader falls under General Partners (GP) who are investment professionals who are responsible for making the daily decisions with respect to the ventures that are required to be invested. (definition by Wallstreetmojo)

**Ji Pyeong’s POV**

Ji Pyeong was in a pickle. Earlier that day, Mrs. Yoon had summoned him and the other team leaders for an urgent meeting, which was unusual of the calm Mrs. Yoon.

“I'm sorry for bothering you. I have important information to share with you all. Mr. Lee unfortunately have been found guilty of embezzlement of some of our LPs funds. As of now he’s no longer with the company and we will take legal action against him."

The team leader gasped and whispered something under their breaths. 

"Thankfully our insurance does provide coverage for this case and since we caught this early there’s high possibility of recovering most of the money that Mr. Lee took. We will cover the rest of the loss.” Mrs. Yoon explained, her eyes seemed a bit tired.

Mr. Lee was somewhat like a protégé to her, much like Ji Pyeong but Mr. Lee had been with Mrs. Yoon for much longer than him. She must have been very disappointed.

“I know that you’re all busy with your own investment projects right now, but unfortunately until we found a replacement for him, we will have to divide his ongoing projects to all of your teams. However, right now our first priority is to break this news to LPs and assure them that the situation is under control. We need to prevent them from panicking and pulling their funds. Do you all understand?”

The team leaders were in a disarray, some were still in disbelief, and some were complaining about the extra work.

Ji Pyeong broke their whispers and spoke loudly “Understood Mrs. Yoon.”

“Thank you Han team leader, the rest of you I assume also understand. The board and I are currently sorting through his projects and we’ll let you know which projects will be under your charge. In the meantime, after we’ve finished investigating Mr. Lee’s team members, we will assign them to your teams to help you catch up with their projects.

Thank you you’re dismissed. Except for you Han team leader, please see me for a moment.”

Ji Pyeong approached Mrs. Yoon and they waited until all the team leaders were gone before Mrs. Yoon said “Thank you for your support Han team leader. If it’s not too much to ask, I have a favor to ask you.”

“What is it Mrs. Yoon?”

“Mr. Lee and I were supposed to go to a fundraising event the day after tomorrow. Some of Mr. Lee’s and our top LPs will be present. I need you to accompany me and get up to speed on the LPs who will attend the event, I suspect word has spread already, so I need my best personnel with me to help extinguish all rumors and doubts they may spout.”

“Consider it done. Just give me the names of the LPs and I’ll look into it, Mrs. Yoon.”

“Thank you, Han team leader, you can also bring a plus one if you’d like. I hear you’ve been spending much time with Dal mi-ssi.” Said Mrs. Yoon in a playful tone.

“Ah, yes. Her grandmother helped me a lot when I was a kid, and we’ve become closer lately. How did you know about it Mrs. Yoon?”

“Well, I’ve seen you both eating lunches and dinners together, you know you can be quite handsome when you smile Han team leader. Not to mention your team, especially Park Dong Cheon has mentioned that you’ve been more cheerful as of late. I’m quite happy to hear that personally, you’ve always worked too hard for your own good. Not that I’m complaining though.” Mrs. Yoon laughed

_Aigoo that tattletale Park Dong Cheon, he’s done it again_

Ji Pyeong couldn’t help but smile sheepishly. He knew that he’s had some changes but hadn’t realized the impact on his colleagues.

“Working hard is good, but don’t forget your own happiness in the meantime okay? Life is short after all.”

Ji Pyeong laughed “Thank you Mrs. Yoon, I appreciate it.”

Mrs. Yoon tapped Ji Pyeong’s shoulders and handed off a black envelope “Don’t worry about it, I’ll see you in Ritz Carlton at 7 okay, it’s a pool party.”

“Noted, who’s the host Mrs. Yoon?”

“Ah, sorry I forgot to tell you, it’s Yoo Corporation, the owner is also one of our top LPs. Can you call him to let him know that we’ll be attending their fundraiser? You should introduce yourself too, you’ll be in charge of them from now on.”

_Shit._

If it’s Yoo Corporation, then the LP Mrs. Yoon was talking about must be Yoo Ha Myung. Billionaire entrepreneur who, if the rumors are true, will soon debut in the political scene. He was also the father of Yoo Ha Jin, Ji Pyeong’s college nemesis who the last time they met all but shouted his orphan status for all the world to know. He would pick on every little flaws that Ji Pyeong has.

He should refuse, but he couldn’t trust that any of the other team leaders were up to the task.

“Han team leader, is something wrong?”

Damn, he was silent for too long.

“Nothing Mrs. Yoon, I’ll call them. I’ll see you there then.”

Mrs. Yoon smiled and left.

_I’m screwed._

Ji Pyeong went back to his office and asked Park Dong Cheon for Yoo Ha Myung’s number and called him.

He can do this, he’s a professional after all.

After several rings, a familiar voice answered the phone.

Park Dong Cheon must have gave him Yoo Ha Jin’s number by mistake.

Cursing internally, Ji Pyeong said in a formal tone “Good afternoon Mr. Yoo, this is Han Ji Pyeong from SH venture, I’m calling to inform you that due to some unforeseen events, I’ll be handling your ventures from now on. Mrs. Yoon also wish for me to tell you to confirm our attendance to your fundraiser at Ritz on Sunday.” Ji Pyeong said as flatly and shortly as possible. He hoped that Yoo Ha Jin wouldn’t recognize his name and voice

“Good afternoon, wait Han Ji Pyeong? From Seoul National university?”

Shit, he remembered him after all “Yes, I’m sorry do you know me?” Ji Pyeong pretended to not remember him

Yoo Ha Jin scoffed “What’s wrong with you? I thought you were a smart guy, how could you forget me? It’s me Yoo Ha Jin, Yoo Ha Myung’s son. We went to some classes together. Don’t you remember?”

“Ah, Yoo Ha Jin, yah how long has it been? I forgot your voice already”

“Well not long enough if you ask me, so you’re a Venture Capitalist now? Not bad for an orphan.”

Asshole

“Yeah I am. Look Ha Jin-a, I’m–“ 

“What? Ha Jin-a? Address me properly won’t you? You’re using my father’s money after all.” Scoffed Ha Jin

Ji Pyeong sighed “Ha Jin-ssi, I’m calling you on behalf of SH ventures, let’s be professional, shall we? We’re adults now after all.”

“See that sounds better right, people like you should know your place. I see you’re still as sour as you were back then.”

Their conversation hasn’t even passed 2 minutes yet but Ji Pyeong was already clenching his fist tightly, trying very hard to control his anger.

“Hey tell me, do you still have no girlfriend? My fiancée has a pretty maid, do you want me to introduce you?” Ha Jin laughed condescendingly.

“I have one” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop it, screaming internally, Ji Pyeong just dug his own grave.

“Really? Wow congratulations orphan boy, so you do have it in you huh? Okay I’ll tell my father about you, see you at the fundraiser then. Please learn some manners on how to behave won’t you?”

Before Ji Pyeong could snap back the jerk already hung up on him

What was wrong with him? He didn’t have a girlfriend. How could he bring one two days from now?

_“You can also bring a plus one if you’d like. I hear you’ve been spending much time with Dal mi-ssi.”_

Mrs. Yoon’s words earlier flashed in his memory.

Aish. He couldn’t possibly ask Dal mi that, they’ve finally become friends after getting over him and Nam Do San fooling her, and now he wants her to pretend to be his girlfriend just to show off to that asshole Yoo Ha Jin? That’s way too risky for him, he didn’t want to jeopardize their relationship.

Ji Pyeong was deeply distressed, he couldn’t concentrate on his work all afternoon. He was desperate, he thought of asking his team member, but he was afraid that it would spark some nasty gossips about him, not to mention Mrs. Yoon will be there too. He even looked for those rent-a-girlfriend services but finally decided against it.

Finally giving up, he finally called Dal mi, promising internally that he’ll move heaven and earth to make it up to Dal mi afterwards.

“Dal mi-ssi, what are you doing now?”

“I’m on the way home from Unnie’s place now, what’s up Ji Pyeong-ssi?”

_That’s nice, she’s finally getting closer with CEO Won_

“Ah, I don’t know how to say this so I’ll just say it. Could you help me with something?” Ji Pyeong couldn’t stop biting his lips.

“Wow, the great Mr. Han Ji Pyeong asking for help? Am I dreaming?”

Ji Pyeong chuckled nervously “Ha-ha, well I didn’t want to bother you but I really need your help”

“Sure, I told you I would be the first one to help you right? What is it?”

“Would you help be my girlfriend just for one night?”

Dal mi was silent for a long time, Ji Pyeong’s stomach sunk with guilt. He must have offended her “Mrs. Yoon asked me to accompany her to this fundraiser event, and the host is someone that I used to know. He asked me to bring my girlfriend. I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to bother you with this, considering our history, but I have an unfortunate predicament. Of course, you can refuse if you don’t want to”

“That’s okay, I’ll do it. I’m just a bit shocked that’s all.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you to do something you’re uncomfortable with.”

“Nah, that’s okay I know that you’re not the type to ask for something like this unless it’s really important.”

“I’m sorry Dal mi-ssi.”

Dal mi chuckled “Sorry for what? Stop it, I’m okay Ji Pyeong-ssi.”

Ji Pyeong released his breath that he didn’t know he was holding “Thank you Dal mi-ssi, I owe you one.”

“Aigoo, owe me what, we’re friends aren’t we?”

“Yeah” Ji Pyeong felt relieved and also hurt at the same time with their “status”, it served him right though.

“When is the event Ji Pyeong-ssi?”

“It’s on Sunday, two days from now at Ritz Carlton, the event is at 7 so I’ll pick you up around 6 is that okay?”

“Ritz Carlton? Wow that must be a fancy event.”

“Ah yes, the dress code is cocktail attire. Should we go shopping together? I’ll buy you the dress.”

“Aigoo Mr. Han Ji Pyeong, I can afford a dress on my own you know, don’t you know I’m a COO now? I have lots of money, and now thanks to you I have an excuse to go shopping and dress up anyway. Just pick me up tomorrow and we’ll look for some dress together.”

Ji Pyeong laughed “Okay Dal mi-ssi, I’ll pick you up at 12 tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, good night Ji Pyeong-ssi, see you tomorrow.”

“Good night. Be careful on your way home.”

**Dal mi’s POV**

“Aigoo, how pretty” Said Ah Hyun. Dal mi’s mom was helping Dal mi with her hair and makeup.

When Ji Pyeong picked Dal mi up yesterday to go shopping for today, her mom immediately volunteered to tag along and provide a “woman’s perspective”. Though she suspected that her mom just wanted a day off from working on the corn dog stand with Halmeoni.

Dal mi was uncomfortable at first, they both haven’t gotten over their awkwardness with each other yet. Thankfully, it wasn’t that bad. Her mom, like Ji Pyeong, loves to shop and actually have a good taste in clothing.

 _Well, being married to a rich jerk will certainly improve one’s fashion sense, if nothing else._

It was actually funny to see them arguing about clothes, they would debate over each dress’ cutting, color, material, or complaining about Dal mi’s choice of style in general. After browsing on several boutiques and trying out what felt like 100 dresses, Dal mi finally found the perfect dress that Ji Pyeong and her mom finally agreed on. A backless silver satin slip dress with spaghetti dress which seemingly made Dal mi’s skin glow.

Ah Hyun slicked Dal mi’s hair back and straight and applied bold deep red lipstick Dal mi’s lips, keeping the rest of her makeup simple with only a soft eyeshadow and bold eyeliner.

Dal mi looked like a femme fatale.

Ji Pyeong came to pick Dal mi up at halmeoni’s house on Sunday precisely at 6:00 PM sharp. He looked dashing in his fitted silver tux and his hair styled back, his forehead and handsome face on full display.

He looked at Dal mi and gawked.

Halmeoni smacked Ji Pyeong’s back “Aigoo, close your mouth won’t you? don’t you dare drool at my floor. Tsk tsk” Halmeoni said.

Dal mi and her mother laughed, while Ji Pyeong just smiled sheepishly and avoided Dal mi’s eyes.

Before they left, her mom and halmeoni managed to force them both for a photo, they both couldn’t stop giggling like fangirls.

Dal mi took her coat and then went outside. Ji Pyeong opened the door for her and shielded her head.

The ride to the hotel was quiet. Ji Pyeong looked like he had a lot in his mind.

When they’ve arrived, Ji Pyeong offered his arm and Dal mi took it. Despite his smiles and light jokes, Dal mi could feel that he was nervous than usual. He’d refused to elaborate more on this “mystery host”. Dal mi figured that they must have a bad or at least competitive history if even Ji Pyeong feel the need to ask Dal mi to pretend to be his girlfriend.

Well, Dal mi would find out soon enough.

They met with Mrs. Yoon on the lobby who was wearing a midi long-sleeved black lace dress “Wow Dal mi-ssi, you look stunning. You too Han team leader, you both make a good-looking couple.”

Blushing at their couple status, Dal mi smiled shyly and said “Ah, thank you Mrs. Yoon, you too. I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in a dress.”

“Ah yes, don’t get used to it though. I much prefer the comfort of pants, but we all must make sacrifices once in a while, right?” Mrs. Yoon winked and laughed

Ji Pyeong and Dal mi laughed too. The three of them went inside together, greeting everyone who knew them with smiles and small talks.

When they finally reached the pool, Dal mi gasped. The décor was breathtaking, the pools framed by white tables of various heights and sizes and the play of lighting using candles and fairy lights set the mood into a calm and romantic atmosphere.

Mrs. Yoon and Ji Pyeong mingled around with groups of wealthy looking businessmen talking about various business matters that Dal mi didn’t quite understand, occasionally she would ask Ji Pyeong to explain and he indulged her, despite being very busy. Ji Pyeong introduced her as COO of In Jae company and her girlfriend when asked. He had told Dal mi beforehand that there was an embezzlement case recently at SH Venture, and that he and Mrs. Yoon are here to make sure that the investors or LPs as Ji Pyeong called them don’t pull back their funds from SH. They both kept on jumping from table to table, reassuring people that they had the situation under control.

After the 10th table or so, Mrs. Yoon excused herself to the toilet while Ji Pyeong and Dal mi went to grab some bites. In the middle of talking and laughing around suddenly they heard a voice behind them. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the almighty orphan Han Ji Pyeong.”

Ji Pyeong tensed and they both turned around to find a tall guy in a navy tuxedo and a gorgeous woman wearing a black dress in a plunging neckline. Whoever this guy was, his whole presence screamed money and arrogance.

_Almighty orphan? What the hell?_

“Yoo Ha Jin, nice to meet you. You haven’t changed a bit I see.” Ji Pyeong said flatly

“Well I don't need to, I’m perfect as I am, here meet my fiancée Mi Na.”

The girl extended her hand and introduced herself to Ji Pyeong and Dal mi.

“And Is this beautiful lady your girlfriend Ji Pyeong?” the guy asked, flashing a crude smile at Dal mi.

“Ah yes, Dal mi-ssi this is Yoo Ha Jin, son of Yoo Ha Myung, owner of Yoo Corporation. We went to university together.”

So this is the guy that Ji Pyeong was uneasy about, well Dal mi couldn’t blame him. The guy’s a total ass.

“Nice to meet you Ha Jin-ssi” Dal mi extended her hand, Ha Jin shook it and kissed the back of Dal mi’s hands.

Dal mi was trying very hard not to raise her eyebrows or roll her eyes, settling on supporting a bored face instead. The guy was slimy and rude as hell.

Mrs. Yoon suddenly appeared and jumped in “Aigoo who do we have here? Ha Jin-ssi, I heard you got appointed to COO.”

“Ah yes Director Yoon, I did. How have you been? You’re looking a bit tired, is it because of Mr. Lee’s recent embezzlement?” Yoo Ha Jin said.

Mrs. Yoon laughed “Well I’m old so I’m always tired, as for Mr. Lee, you don’t have to worry about that case, we have it all under control.”

Well you’ve gotta give it to Mrs. Yoon, she handled the guy with grace

“I’m sorry Ha Jin-ssi, if you’ll excuse me. Could I borrow Han team leader for a bit? We have some urgent matter to talk about.”

“Sure, Mrs. Yoon, come on Dal mi-ssi.” Ji Pyeong nodded and led Dal mi away when Ha Jin grabbed Dal mi’s hands.

“Not so fast, if you don’t mind I want to talk a bit more with you Dal mi-ssi, after all I haven’t met any of Ji Pyeong’s girlfriend in the past, so forgive me if I’m a bit curious. Is that okay?” Ha Jin smirked and glanced at Ji Pyeong

Ji Pyeong stepped forward to protest but Dal mi whispered to him “It’s okay, I can handle him, go, Mrs. Yoon is waiting for you.”

Dal mi smiled and Ji Pyeong hesitated for a bit before catching up with Mrs. Yoon.

“So Dal mi-ssi, what do you do?”

“I’m a COO at my sister’s In Jae company, Ha Jin-ssi.”

“In Jae? as in Won In Jae, daughter of Won Doo Jung? I didn't know that she had a sister."

"Yes, our parents divorced and In Jae lived with our mother while I lived with my father."

"Ah I see. But wow COO? And at such a young age? I’m impressed. I’m a COO too at my father’s company. We were recently named as the 7th largest company by Prestige magazine.”

“Ah I see. Congratulations, we’re still quite new so we’re still learning to stand on our feet.”

“Ah startup. What does your company specialize on?"

“Well, we’re focusing on AI technology, though most of our technology is being used for security measures. Right now, I’m working a project on expanding our technology to detection and prevention of home-accidents and medical emergencies. Our patent is on the way and we’re looking forward to searching for potential licensees.” Dal mi explained as politely as possible.

“Ah that sounds interesting. if you need help finding potential partners or funds, just tell me okay? and I’ll ask my father to help you. As one COO to another, we must help each other, right? He has many connections you see. One phone call from him and they would jump at the chance at your little project.” Ha Jin winked

_Little? Entitled bastard_

“That’s very kind of you but I’ll take care of it myself.“ It was an outright lie of course, but Dal mi just don’t want anything to do with the guy.

“Independent girl, I like it. You’re just like my fiancée, beautiful and strong. Right Mi Na-ya?” Ha Jin pulled his fiancée Mi Na and kissed her on the cheek. The girl asked him to stop, her expression clearly annoyed.

“You know Dal mi-ssi, I’m a bit shocked though.” Ha Jin took a glass of whiskey and took a sip

“Really? What do you mean?” Dal mi asked

“Well it’s just that I’m surprised that a girl like you want anything to do with Han Ji Pyeong. Did you know that when we were in college, he would spend all day studying or on his laptop? He never made any effort on making any friends let alone playing around with girls. I actually thought he was like allergic to girls or something.” Ha Jin laughed mockingly and downed his drink in one shot before taking another

Mi Na looked at Dal mi apologetically and mouthed “I’m sorry”

Dal mi mouthed “It’s okay” back

“That’s why, Dal mi-ssi, you seem like a good girl from a respectable family, what are you doing slumming it with that jerk?” 

“Excuse me? Slumming it?” Dal mi couldn’t believe the words out of this guy’s mouth

“Yeah, you do know he’s an orphan, right?” The jerk said in a condescending tone and drank his whiskey,

The worse thing than his contempt was the way he said it as if it’s a natural thing to be disgusted with orphans.

Heat rising all over her body up to her ears, Dal mi couldn’t control her anger

“Excuse me Ha Jin-ssi, but what does the fact that Ji Pyeong-ssi is an orphan have anything to do with anything? He is a successful investor whose skills are acknowledged even overseas. Your blatant prejudice is just put you in a very bad light. Don’t tell me you have inferiority complex or something?” 

Dal mi was lacing each and every word with sweet poison

Her comment about inferior was a low blow, but the jerk was asking for a smack in the head

Mi Na started shifting uncomfortably, she tried to hold Ha Jin back but to no avail

“What? Inferiority complex? You’re a funny girl do you know that Seo Dal Mi-ssi? I’m merely protecting you here. I’m saying a respectable girl like you deserve better than a boy with a questionable lineage like him. Who knows, his mother was probably a prostitute who didn’t even know the father was.” Ha Jin raised his voice

Mi Na whispered to him saying that was enough and apologized to Dal mi, saying that Ha Jin was drunk. She tried to grab him to leave, but Ha Jin just became angrier and let go of Mi Na’s hands forcefully.

Dal mi was infuriated, but antagonizing him further will just make a nasty scene that would reflect back on Ji Pyeong. People were starting to stare already and Dal mi was worried that Ji Pyeong would come back soon. Dealing with people like him required grace and clever reasonable remarks instead of pointless rant or else it would just harm Ji Pyeong in the end.

“Thank you for your concern Ha Jin-ssi, but I honestly cannot relate to your point of view. For your information, I’m actually just a high school graduate with no college degree under my belt and I came from a humble family, so honestly, I feel lucky to have found him, who has not only been a good partner but a good mentor also.

I apologize for my remarks as well, you kept beseeching Ji Pyeong’s orphan status, flirting with me in front of your girlfriend, it just seemed to me that you’re jealous of Ji Pyeong’s hard-earned success.

I don’t want to overstep my boundaries but shouldn’t we refrain from judging someone based on their family? we are each our own person after all. 

Questionable lineage? respectable family? Aigoo we are not in Joseon era you know. Being an orphan makes him a victim of unfortunate circumstance, one that shouldn’t be blamed upon him. Ji Pyeong-ssi is a respectable self-made man who has earned his success by relying on no one but himself, regardless of his upbringing or birth parentage.”

“Ah so you’re just a high school dropout? no wonder you can’t understand my good intention then. I was pitying you out of respect for Won In Jae, but I guess I was wasting my time. My father was kind enough to invite people like you so you could get this opportunity to climb the social ladder, how dare you disrespect me? Know your place you ungrateful wench.”

That’s it. Dal mi’s had enough of this. “So leeching off your parents for eternity is okay but being a successful orphan or dropout wasn’t?

Respect goes both ways Ha Jin-ssi, and so far you have earned none from me. I might be a a high school dropout but I’m proud of it. I worked hard to get to where I am today, so I’m not ashamed of it. Unlike you who act all high and mighty because of your father’s prowess.”

Ha Jin scoffed “What? Leeching off?” Ha Jin threw his whiskey glass to the ground “That’s rich, considering the company you’re working as COO at is your sister’s. You worked hard? Bullshit.”

Mi Na was trying really hard to get Ha Jin to calm down but Ha Jin strode over to Dal mi, eyes filled with rage.

“That’s enough Ha Jin.” Ji Pyeong came and stepped between Ha Jin and Dal mi, pushing Ha Jin back and whispered to him while pretending to fix Ha Jin’s tie “I’m trying my best to be civilized here out of respect for your family and your guests, but don’t antagonize me, you bastard. I’ll destroy you.”

“Destroy me? Me? You filthy orphan, who do you think you are? I’ll have my father end your career.”

“Aren’t you ashamed? You’re old already and yet you still need your father on everything? you haven’t changed a bit, you’re just a spoiled child who can’t do anything.”

Dal mi was torn, she should hold Ji Pyeong back, but at the same time the jerk deserved it.

“Tsk. You’re just jealous that I have a rich father whom I can just ask for anything. life is hard enough as it is, why should I work hard when I can have others do it for me? Work is for filthy orphan rats like you.”

Ji Pyeong grabbed Ha Jin’s collar “Shut your damn mouth.”

“Han team leader, that’s enough.” Mrs. Yoon stepped up and said sternly “Ha Jin-ssi, let’s be rational shall we? Look around. As you can see we have many reporters here, you may not have realized this but they have been recording you for quite some time, if you don’t want this to end up messier than it already is you better calm down.”

Ha Jin looked around and sure enough camera was flashing, though they were standing quite a distance away. He swore lightly “Fine, I have better things to do with my time anyway.” He glared at Ji Pyeong and then Dal mi and said “You both deserve each other. Filths.”

Ha Jin left, with Mi Na closely trailing him.

Ji Pyeong turned to Dal mi and gently held Dal mi’s arms, looking for any wounds “Are you okay Dal mi-ssi?”

Dal mi smiled and said “I’m okay Ji Pyeong-ssi, don’t worry.”

Mrs. Yoon then turned to Ji Pyeong and Dal mi “Well. He’s a handful, isn’t he? I’ve heard rumors that he had the tendency to be abusive, but I didn’t expect it to be this extent, especially in front of public.

Han team leader and Dal mi-ssi, I think it’s better if you both go home. I suspect that things will get quite messy from here on out. I’m sorry for forcing you to this event.”

Ji Pyeong took Dal mi’s hand and said “That’s okay Mrs. Yoon, I’m sorry too I’d hoped that my past wouldn’t stand in the way but clearly I was wrong, I hope our business can still continue after this, though I must request you to find another person in charge for them.”

“That’s okay, what happened wasn’t your fault. I’ll have a talk with Director Yoo and take care of it. Take care Han team leader, Dal mi-ssi. See you in sandbox.”

Dal mi nodded and let Ji Pyeong lead her out of the pool back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the next one is dedicated to Ji Pyeong’s orphan background. I remember watching a video of South Korean orphans, in the video it was said that even with good orphanage manager/directors, abuse among the kids or from the caretakers and neglect was quite a common theme along with struggle with the lack of sustenance. Though I guess this is also true in other countries as well.
> 
> And if they didn’t get adopted and “aged out” in the orphanage it was very difficult for them to integrate to society as they had very little real-life skill/knowledge and a scarce amount of money to survive. Which led them resort to crime for those who were unable to provide for themselves. Some who made it even lied about their background to their spouses, in-laws, and friends because of the harsh prejudice against them by society.
> 
> P.S : Have you seen Kim Seon Ho's duet with YoonA at MBC Gayo Daejejeon? they are both so cute together! I hope they get casted in a drama or movie together.


	8. Blood and tears

**Ji Pyeong’s POV**

Ji Pyeong took Dal mi’s hands and went to the entrance, regretting leaving Dal mi alone with that bastard. He gave a shivering Dal mi his tux jacket and asked her to wait while he went to the valet to get his car.

When he came back, he noticed that there was blood trickling down Dal mi’s leg and ran to her, immediately kneeling down to check her leg.

“What are you doing Ji pyeong-ssi?” Dal mi bent down and grabbed Ji Pyeong's arm, embarrassed.

“Dal mi-ssi, your leg. It’s bleeding.” Ji Pyeong took out his handkerchief, there was a small shard of glass stuck on her shin.

“Huh really? I didn’t feel anything.” Dal mi gasped, seeing her bloody leg for the first time.

“Yeah, there’s a splinter, It must be from when Ha Jin threw his glass.” Ji Pyeong gently wiped the blood from Dal mi’s legs, cursing at himself silently. He really shouldn’t have brought Dal mi here tonight.

“Thankfully, it’s not too deep though, come on let’s go. I have a first aid kit in my car.” Ji Pyeong stood up and took Dal mi’s hands, escorting her to his car.

Since they couldn’t park in the lobby, Ji Pyeong drove around to find the nearest empty parking spot.

“It’s okay Ji Pyeong-ssi, don’t worry. Honestly I don’t even feel it.”

“What do you mean it’s okay? you’re bleeding so much. Even if you can’t feel it we need to treat it so it won’t be infected.” Said Ji Pyeong, a little too harshly for his intention.

Dal mi pouted and mumbled “why are you being so mean? it’s not like it’s my fault that I got hurt in the first place.”

Ji pyeong immediately felt guilty and sighed “I’m really sorry Dal mi-ssi, for everything. I shouldn’t have bothered you with this.”

Dal mi turned to Ji Pyeong and smacked his arm.

“Hey, what was that for?” Ji Pyeong rubbed his arm, his other hand on the steering wheel.

“Aigoo seriously, how many times must I say it? I’m okay Ji Pyeong-ssi, I’m really really okay. So stop saying you’re sorry. Or I’ll smack you again.” Dal mi crossed her arms and pouted.

Ji Pyeong chuckled, only Dal mi can make him feel like this.

After 10 minutes or so, they finally found an empty parking spot beside a park. Seeing a swing, Dal mi immediately got out of the car and sat down on one.

Ji Pyeong carried his first aid kit and approached Dal mi, who was swinging freely. Her skin and her dress seemed to glow softly in the moonlight, taking Ji Pyeong’s breath away.

“Dal mi-ssi stop for a second, let me clean up your wound first.”

“Okay” Dal mi stopped swinging and pulled her dress skirt to the side, revealing her milky soft legs and stirring some primal part of him.

Ji Pyeong took a deep breath, trying to push down his desire away. He took out some alcohol swabs and kneeled down to straighten her leg. Dal mi shivered at his touch.

“Does it hurt?” Ji Pyeong looked up and asked her

Dal mi shook her head “No, it’s just your hands were very cold.”

“Ah sorry.” Ji Pyeong rubbed his hands together to warm them before continuing. His left hand held her calf for support while his right hand cleaned the area near the splinter. Then he grabbed a tweezer from the kit and leaned closely to try to take them out, his breath fanning her skin.

Dal mi shifted uncomfortably and grasped Ji Pyeong’s hand, looking at him straight in the eye “let me do it, Ji Pyeong-ssi.”

“Aigoo don’t be scared, just be still Dal mi-ssi, I’ll be quick I promise.” Ji pyeong laughed trying to lighten the atmosphere. The air around them felt thick with tension.

Dal mi finally loosen her grip on Ji Pyeong’s hands and grabbed on the swing chain.

Ji Pyeong quickly pulled the shard out and cleaned the wound one more time with alcohol before putting antibiotic cream and bandaid over it.

He then gently put Dal mi’s leg back “There. It’s done.”

“Thank you Ji Pyeong-ssi.” Dal mi leaned down

“Don’t mention it.” Ji Pyeong looked up at her, finding her staring back at him. Suddenly hyperaware of how close their faces were, his senses were overwhelmed by her eyes, her scent, her skin.

The air felt so thick it was suffocating.

Ji Pyeong averted his eyes. He closed his first aid tool box and stood up, going behind her.

“What are you doing?” She asked

“Don’t worry, I’m just pushing you.” Ji Pyeong laughed, in truth he just wanted to stay close to her. The desire to touch her was maddening.

“You must love swings very much Dal mi-ssi”

“Yeah, especially when I was a kid. I would come to the park near my house everyday with my father. He used to push me the way you’re doing right now. “

“Ah, so that must be why your father filled the playground with sand?”

Dal mi chuckled “Yeah, actually I was the one who asked him for it, because I fell quite a lot from the swing.”

“Well because of that now we have you to thank for sandbox.” Ji Pyeong added

“Yeah. I suppose so.” Dal mi said softly

They fell silent for a time, with Ji Pyeong pushing Dal mi slowly. There is no sand here, it’d hurt a lot if she fell.

“Thank you Dal mi-ssi, for everything.” Ji Pyeong said softly

“Hmm… define everything, I need to start racking up favors so I can collect them later on.” said Dal mi cheekily.

Ji Pyeong laughed “Aigoo, you can be very wicked sometimes you know Dal mi-ssi?”

Dal mi giggled

“Thank you for what you said to Ha Jin.”

Dal mi put her feet down and stopped the swing, looking back at Ji Pyeong

“You know, you really need to find better friends Ji Pyeong-ssi.”

“You’re one to talk, I don’t see you having many friends either.” Ji Pyeong retorted back with a smile and sat down on the swing beside her, swaying softly.

“Touche.” Dal mi started swinging on her own

“Does that happen to you a lot?” She asked

“What do you mean?”

“People looking down at you because you’re an orphan.”

Ji Pyeong took a deep breath “Well, it certainly does happen a lot more than I’d expected. Our society after all still places an unnecessary importance on bloodline, and us orphans have none.

But compared to the past, it’s gotten a lot better now. Of course, it’s still best if people don’t find out about my past, because they’ll either pity or judge me. But I think nowadays people, especially the younger generations have become a lot more educated and they are not so easily influenced by stereotypes and prejudices. Only the older generations and certain people with certain upbringing like Ha Jin still treat us like a waste of space. I should have gotten used to it by now.”

“What are you talking about? This isn’t something you should get used to. People like them talk as if being an orphan is an infectious disease or something.” Dal mi replied, raising her voice.

“Well, people tend to talk of orphans in a certain kind of lens. Realistically speaking, only so little of us who didn’t get adopted or aged out made it successfully, you see we weren’t taught any information or skill that would actually help us integrate into society when we were forced out of orphanages, so the ones who couldn’t adapt fast usually resort to crimes to survive. And the girls, they had it worse. Alone, they are vulnerable to predators and sex traffickers. That’s part of the reason why public opinion about orphans are so negative.”

Dal mi stopped the swing and turned to Ji Pyeong, who stopped swinging too. “Wow, I didn’t know about that.”

“Yeah, can’t blame anyone though, the system is just broken. Orphanages might have been built to care for orphans, but the reality is that they rarely provide anything more than shelter and food. Children can be neglected and abused too, though it depends on the orphanage managers and caretakers.” Ji Pyeong added, reminiscing his dark days.

“Did that happen to you too?” Dal mi asked expectantly

He turned to look at her, who was waiting expectantly for his answer.

He didn’t want to talk about it. it wasn’t easy. He didn’t want her to see him as a broken person, though he knew that Dal mi wouldn’t judge him.

“The orphanage I was in was small and we were struggling financially, we didn’t have enough food or any entertainment so there were times when the kids would fight for more food or pick on each other out of boredom. The older and bigger kids would haze the smaller ones and the rest of the kids were too scared to stop it.

That happened at school too, we became easy targets for bullies because we had no one looking out for us. The teachers just let it slide because they don’t want to get into the parents’ bad side.” Ji Pyeong said, avoiding a straight answer to Dal mi’s question.

“But the caretakers, were they not aware of it? How could they let that happen?”

Ji Pyeong shrugged, looking at anywhere but Dal mi “The older kids would do it discreetly, or they would wrap us in blankets so that the adults wouldn’t hear our screams and cries. But I think they knew, and they just didn’t care. Honestly sometimes they would hit or yell at us too, for smallest things like forgetting to make our bed or for playing too loudly, or for not finishing our errands.

There were a few times when a couple was interested in adopting me, but they changed their minds and adopted another kid from another orphanage instead. Whenever the adoption fell through, the managers and director blamed me and they starved me for days and punished me, saying that raising me was a waste of money.

So, I kept my head down and studied hard. I knew the only way for me to get anywhere in life was by going to a good university so I could get a good job, but I didn’t have the money for it. When I finally turned 18, the orphanage gave me some money but it was nowhere near enough. I’d planned to rent a place and get a part time job to save up for tuition, but the rent was so expensive that my stipend could barely cover it. That’s when I met Halmeoni, and you already know the rest of the story.

I was so lucky, I wouldn’t be here today if it wasn’t for her.”

Dal mi was quiet, her expression unreadable.

“And what about your parents? What happened to them?”

“I don’t know, honestly.”

“Do you want to find out?”

“Honestly, I don’t. I never did. That might sound strange to you, but I was told that I was abandoned in an alley. The only thing that I did wonder about was why they abandoned me. “

Ji Pyeong scoffed “And now it doesn’t even matter to me anymore. Because whoever my birth parents were and whatever their reason was to abandon me, they sentenced me into a life where I would always never belong anywhere and be condemned for my lack of parentage. So why bother wasting my time and resources on useless thing like that. I’d rather focus on creating my own identity.”

Dal mi sniffled and Ji Pyeong turned to her, Dal mi immediately turned her head away.

Seeing her cry made Ji Pyeong’s heart sink, She and halmeoni really are too kind for their own good.

“Aigoo Dal mi-ssi, don’t cry, people would think I was hurting you or something.” Ji Pyeong tried to joke, but it didn’t come out right and sounded like a threat instead.

“I’m not crying, there’s just some dust that got into my eyes.” Dal mi wiped her eyes

“Really? here let me see.” Not believing her obvious lie, Ji Pyeong got up and approached Dal mi, who immediately got up and turned away from him.

Ji Pyeong grabbed her arm gently and stood in front of her. Dal mi looked into his eyes and he held her face up, wiping a small tear from her cheeks.

“Don’t cry Dal mi-ssi, it’s all in the past already, I’m happy now.”

_With you and Halmeoni_

Dal mi stared silently to Ji Pyeong’s eyes and gripped his hand on her face

“For what it’s worth, I’m really glad that Halmeoni found you.” Another tear escaped from her eye

Ji Pyeong gave a quiet laugh and leaned his forehead on Dal mi’s, closing his eyes

“Me too.”

He just wanted to savor this moment as long as he could. With Dal mi in his arms and their breaths mixing with each other.

They both stayed like that for a while, before he heard a grumbling sound and opened his eyes.

Dal mi cleared her throat “Ah, I’m sorry. I skipped lunch today and we didn’t eat much so…” she said sheepishly, a blush slowly starting to adorn her cheeks.

Ji Pyeong let go of Dal mi and laughed

“Come on let’s find something to eat then. What are you craving now?” 

“Hmmm, how about tteokbokki? I need something spicy to warm myself.”

“Okay, got it. One spicy tteokbokki coming up.”

“Ah and you’re buying me ice cream too.” Dal mi added, slipping her hand into Ji Pyeong’s.

Ji Pyeong smiled and rocked their interlocked hands back and forth

“Aren’t girls usually afraid of getting fat if they eat sweets late at night?”

“That’s okay, I look pretty even when I’m chubby.”

They both laughed and walked back to Ji Pyeong’s car.

And so they spent the rest of the night eating tteokbokki and ice cream, filling their belly and their hearts with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes finally some skinship for JiDal! HAHA
> 
> Please forgive the slow story pace
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter! I had fun writing it

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it!
> 
> I’m sorry if there’s any grammar or spelling errors.
> 
> What do you think of the story?? Any feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I was inspired by Choi Won Deok halmoeni said that Dal Mi is like cosmos who’s still blooming so I named it Like Cosmos to symbolize the blooming relationship between Dal Mi and Ji Pyeong.


End file.
